One Love, One Piece
by Kaith Jackson
Summary: La historia de amor que Oda no quiso mostrarnos... desde el principio.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, chicas! Aquí estoy yo otra vez, trayéndoos una nueva historia de amor que creo que os puede gustar. Esta historia la tenía bastante abandonada por "Idol" pero la culpa la tiene **Yaikaya **que con sus historias de One Piece, me dieron las fuerzas necesarias para acabar el primer capítulo :)

También advertir que este fic no tendrá nada de amor, absolutamente nada, hasta dentro de bastaaaaaaaaaaaaaaantes capítulos, ya sabéis Zoro está loco perdido y Sanji es un mujeriego, tiene que haber una situación ideal para que ambos se den cuenta de que están enamorados el uno del otro.

Vamos a ver, nociones básicas, cada capítulo estará basado en un capítulo de One Piece, podrá ser antes de, después de, o el mismo capítulo en sí como este que os traigo, que es el segundo y tercer capítulo del anime, con sus conversaciones y todo (lo que me ha costado T_T) También he tenido que explicar muchas cosas como por qué Zoro le dice a Luffy que tiene una "espada" y no tres o por qué le dice a Luffy que por ese camino no es a pesar de que tiene el sentido de la orientación... bueno, no tiene sentido de la orientación, para qué nos vamos a engañar XD

Bueno, traeré el segundo capítulo cuando acabe "Idol" que también es un proyecto que me tiene bastante absorbida y luego está la universidad, y el piano... pero vamos a ser optimistas! jajaja

Espero que disfrutéis con este capítulo tanto o más que yo lo he hecho.

Muchos besos a todas :)

**Disclamer: **One Piece no me pertenece, todo es obra de nuestro Dios Oda, al que todas alabamos por hacer esta historia ^^

Zoro x Sanji

One Love in One Piece

El amanecer me pilló desprevenido, con mi mente navegando hacia la deriva, sin nada más que hacer que ver el tiempo pasar ante mí. Intenté ponerme de pie, pero mis fuerzas me habían abandonado hacía ya unos cuantos días, así que dejé el cuerpo muerto, y cerré los ojos, no podía hacer mucho más estando atado a una mesana en mitad de la nada.

El viento trajo el maldito polvo que se pegaba a mi piel sudorosa y provocaba que estornudase, pero mis manos no me llegaban a la nariz así que ¿para qué me iba a preocupar por eso?

Y, un día más, observé cómo mi propia sombra se volvía cada vez más pequeña, dando paso a una nueva jornada. El día número veintiuno de mi cautiverio.

¿Por qué? Por haber salvado a una familia de un idiota de pelo rubio, pero no podía estar sentado mientras una niña con el palo de una escoba intentaba ahuyentar a un lobo diez veces más grande que ella.

Aburrido de tanto esperar la tortura del día (¿qué tocaba hoy, látigo no?) comencé con el primer entrenamiento mental de la mañana, después de todo, era la única forma que tenía de ejercitarme. Me imaginé a un gorila de siete cabezas mayor que yo con una katana de dos varas de largo y medio de ancho. Él atacaría por la izquierda, yo me agacharía y me defendería de su ataque, él se volvería lentamente, así que tendría su espalda descubierta…

-¡Mira, ése es! –Oí de lejos una voz chillona, pero me negué a levantar la vista.

-Dudo mucho que esté ahí. –Dijo un chico, respondiendo al primero.

Vaya, hoy tenía espectadores. Muy bien, si tanto se aburrían, que mirasen. Vamos a ver, tendría la espalda descubierta, entonces podría atacarle…

-Si desatamos esas cuerdas, podría escaparse fácilmente ¿verdad? -¿Desatarme? ¿A mí? Sí, y después se creería que le agradecería por su ayuda. Roronoa Zoro no le daba las gracias a nadie.

-¡No digas estupideces! ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que pasaría si un tipo así escapara? –El mundo entero se cree que yo soy el origen del caos y la maldad. Yo sólo quiero que me dejen en paz. -¡Estoy seguro de que vendría a matarte, Luffy-san! -¿Veis? Siempre lo mismo, siempre igual.

-No te preocupes, yo soy fuerte.

Chaqué la lengua. Aquello era demasiado, sólo quería unos minutos de silencio para recrearme en mi propia batalla, pero ni eso me dejaban.

-¡Hey, ustedes! –Les llamé, tenía la voz algo seca debido a las altas temperaturas, pero me entendieron perfectamente. –Me están molestando. Váyanse.

El chico del pelo rosa parecía aterrorizado, pero el del sombrero amarillo me miraba impasible. Ambos empezaron a susurrar algo en voz baja, pero no me molestaban, así que cerré los ojos y volví a mi entrenamiento.

Segundos después, el chico del pelo rosa empezó a chillar como un poseso:

-¡Eso es peligroso! ¡Luffy-san, detenla por favor! ¡La matarán!

Una niña venía corriendo hacia mí. No tenía los ojos muy bien, pero de lejos parecía la niña a la que había salvado en ese bar.

-¿Qué pasa? –Le pregunté cuando tuve la certeza de que era ella.

-¿Tienes hambre? Te preparé onigiri. –Me respondió ella con su dulce vocecilla.

Pero ella no podía estar ahí, si la veían, a saber lo que le podía pasar.

-¿Quieres morir, enana? ¡Vete! –La amenacé.

-Pero, oni-chan. No has comido nada. –Me mostró dos onigiris perfectamente redondos envueltos en un paño anaranjado. –¡Mira! Esta es la primera vez que los hago… Los preparé con todo mi corazón. –Añadió ella con una sonrisa, haciendo que se me removiera la conciencia.

-¡No tengo hambre! –Mentía como un bellaco, pero ella no podía estar ahí. -¡Me molestas! ¡Apresúrate y vete a casa!

-Pero…

-¡Te he dicho que no quiero nada! ¡No me obligues a golpearte!

En cualquier momento podía escaparme fácilmente de mi prisión, pero yo estaba ahí por ella, así que debía mantenerme firme en mi decisión. Un mes. Un mes y ella no sufriría ningún daño.

Pero para ello, era necesario que se fuera a su casa.

Demasiado tarde.

-No deberías estar abusando de niños. –Ronroeó su asquerosa voz a mi izquierda. El hombre rubio se acercaba galantemente a nosotros, resguardado por dos marines con el rostro inmutable.

El hombre rubio se empezó a reír.

-Al parecer tienes muchas energías, Roronoa Zoro. –Miró fijamente a la niña. –Oye, esos onigiris se ven deliciosos. –Le arrebató uno y, desoyendo las protestas de la niña, se lo metió en la boca… para luego escupirlo segundos después. -¡Qué asco! ¡Están rellenos de azúcar! ¡Los onigiris necesitan sal! ¡SAL!

-Pero… pensaba que estarían mejor si estaban dulces. –Se justificó la niña.

Sin decir una palabra más, el hombre le tiró los onigiris al suelo y empezó a pisarlos sin consideración, dejando a la niña inconsolable.

Miré la escena, intentando poner el rostro absolutamente inalterable.

-Los había preparado con todo mi corazón…

Ojalá tuviera mis katanas. Ya se enteraría aquel estúpido emperifollado qué sucedía a las personas que actuaban injustamente delante de Roronoa Zoro.

-¿No has leído este cartel? "Cualquiera que ayude a un criminal será inmediatamente ejecutado, por orden de Morgan, el Capitán de los Marinos." –Volvió a poner esa cara de estúpido que me hacía enfadar. –Supongo que hasta una niña sabe que él es mi padre. –Yo estaba harto de oírle decir "soy el hijo del Capitán Morgan, soy el hijo del capitán Morgan" como si nada mejor que decir. Se volvió hacia un marine. –¡Ey tú! Echa a la mocosa.

El marine parecía dudoso al principio, pero con un par de malas palabras, hizo lo que se le ordenaba y la tiró fuera de la fortaleza de la Marina.

-Bastardo. –Gruñí al verle tan contento.

-Eres bastante obstinado, por eso sigues vivo.

-Sí, sobreviviré todo el mes. –Me enfrenté a él, no podía soportar que alguien tan débil me plantara cara.

-Bien, sigue así.

Y observé cómo se alejaban los tres.

-Faltan diez días. –Le recordé.

-Veremos a ver si sobrevives hasta entonces.

Y se fueron, sin decir una palabra más. Volví a gruñir, odiaba aquel sitio, odiaba que el sol me abrasara la piel, el sudor que recorría mi espalda, odiaba las cuerdas, el viento caliente y el pasar diez días más sin mi bendito alcohol.

-Se supone que tú eres un hombre malo. –Me dijo el chico del chaleco rojo y el sombrero amarillo.

-¿Todavía sigues ahí? –No sólo seguía ahí, sino que había traspasado la barrera de piedra de la Marina y en ese momento, estaba a menos de cinco metros de mí.

-Siendo humillado públicamente… ¿realmente eres fuerte?

-¡Métete en tus asuntos! –Le grité, ¿pero quién se había creído para enfrentarse a mí de esa manera?

El chico se acercó aún más.

-Si yo fuera tú, me habría escapado en tres días. –Se regocijó mientras tocaba su sombrero que… un momento ¿era un simple sombrero de paja?

-Mis fuerzas son diferentes a las tuyas. –Yo estaba ahí por mi fuerza de voluntad, no por la fuerza de mis brazos o la agilidad de mis espadas. –Sobreviviré para demostrártelo. Definitivamente.

-Eh… Qué obstinado eres… -El chico se iba a alejar, pero… yo no podía… dejarlo así.

-Espera un momento. ¿Podrías darme eso? –Le pregunté, mirando a los restos de onigiri que había en el suelo.

-¿Piensas comerte esto? ¡Está hecho una bola de barro!

Llevaba veinte días sin comer absolutamente nada. Si me hubiera dejado, me lo habría comido a él.

-¡Cállate y déjame comerlo!

Y lo mastiqué y me lo tragué como si me fuera la vida en ello.

oooooooo

Ya había conseguido derrotar a un gorila, a dos ninjas, dos escorpiones gigantes y cuatro marines… al menos en mi imaginación.

Estaba agotado debido al ejercicio mental al que me sometía voluntariamente y al calor sobrehumano que había en el ambiente, inevitablemente mi mente vagó al pasado una vez más.

Hacia ella.

_-Eres débil como siempre, Zoro. _–Me miraba con esa media sonrisa, señalándome con una espada de entrenamiento mientras su pelo azulad brillaba con intensidad con la luz del Sol…

-"Hice una promesa." –Me recordé. –"No puedo morir en un lugar como éste."

Abrí los ojos, y como siempre, ella ya no estaba ahí. Ella se fue, se fue hace mucho mucho tiempo. Y yo nunca había podido olvidarla.

Vi que una sombra de un chico se reflejaba frente a mí.

-Te voy a desatar, conviértete en mi nakama. –Me dice el chico de sombrero de paja con todo el descaro del mundo.

-¿Qué dijiste? –Estaba seguro que no había oído bien, quizá la deshidratación hacía que oyera tonterías.

Pero no fue así.

-Estoy buscando nakama para mi tripulación de piratas.

-¡Me niego! ¿Quieres que me convierta en un villano? ¡Qué molesto!

-¿Qué tiene de malo ser pirata? –Me preguntó él, con algo de ingenuidad.

-Los piratas son escoria. ¿Quién querría ser uno?

-¿Cuál es el problema? A ti te conocen como un malvado cazador de piratas. –Aquello era cierto, pero no era lo mismo, en absoluto.

-No me importa lo que diga la sociedad. Nunca he hecho nada de lo que tuviera que lamentar después. –Sonreí, estaba seguro yo, definitivamente… –Yo sobreviviré y haré lo que tenga que hacer.

-Ah, ya veo. –El chico me miraba muy serio, parecía que lo había entendido. –Pero ya lo he decidido, tú serás mi nakama.

Las apariencias engañaban.

-¿Pero tú has oído algo que he dicho? ¡No puedes decidir por ti mismo!

-¿Tú utilizas la espada, verdad? –Me dice con una sonrisa.

-Sí… pero el tío rubio me la quitó. –Consideraba mis tres espadas como si fueran una sola.

-La iré a buscar para ti.

-¿Qué? -¿Que este criajo me iba a conseguir mis espadas? ¿Era en serio? Aquello sólo podía ser una broma.

-Y así, cuando te devuelva tu espada, te convertirás en mi nakama.

-¡Qué necio eres! –Él empezó a correr, riéndose como siempre -¿Está pensando en atacar la base él solo? –Me di cuenta de que corría en la dirección opuesta a la base de la Marina. Sabía cuál era la dirección porque el tío rubio siempre venía por mi izquierda, no por mi derecha. -¡Idiota! ¡La base está en dirección opuesta! ¡No es por ahí! –Ahí no había nada, en realidad.

Suspiré aliviado al ver que el chico paró en seco.

-¡Gomu Gomu no Rocketto! –De repente, y ahora estaba segurísimo que era a causa de la deshidratación, el muchacho estiró sus brazos ante mí y salió despedido hacia la base de la Marina.

-Este tipo ¡¿qué demonios es?

oooooooo

El chico me preocupaba, anda que tomarse tantas molestias por mí… me exasperaba un poco ¿es que no le había dicho mil veces que yo no quería escaparme? Era un idiota, sin duda, y no merecía la pena estar mucho tiempo pensando en él, total lo iban a masacrar nada más entrar allí.

Poco tiempo después, escuché un gran ruido, como el de una gran piedra* cayendo al suelo que me despertó de mi cuarto sueño de la mañana. Cuando abrí los ojos, vi que el chico de pelo rosa me estaba desatando.

-¡Deja eso! -¿Qué manía tenía todo el mundo hoy de desatarme?

-Huye por favor, Zoro-san.

-¡Si haces eso, te matarán! –Tampoco es que me importara mucho, pero no quería tener un cadáver a mis pies los diez días que me faltaban para salir de ahí. No sería muy agradable.

-No puedo soportar mirar a esa clase de Marines. Yo… ¡quiero ser un buen Marine!

No sabía a qué se refería ¿de verdad que quería ser Marine? Qué idiotez.

-¡Déjalo! –Le grité de nuevo. -¡Yo no puedo huir! Tengo que sobrevivir diez días más.

-Serás ejecutado mañana. -¿Qué? ¿Ejecutado? ¿Por qué? Si yo… yo había conseguido aguantar, con hambre, con sed, con calor, con incomodidad, con una locura que poco a poco se estaba haciendo más fuerte en mi cabeza… -Helmeppo nunca tuvo la intención de mantener la promesa. Fue por eso que Luffy-san golpeó a Helmeppo.

¿Quién era Luffy? ¿Acaso sería el chico del sombrero de paja? ¿Me habría dicho alguna vez su nombre? No lo recordaba, ya no podía pensar en nada.

-Ahora Luffy-san está siendo perseguido por los Marines. –Continuó el chico de gafas. –No te estoy diciendo esto para que te conviertas en un pirata. –Se justificó él teniendo el valor para mirarme por primera vez. –Pero por favor, dale tu fuerza a Luffy-san. Zoro-san, el único que podía salvarte era Luffy-san. Y ahora… tú eres el único que puede salvar a Luffy-san.

-¡Ya es suficiente! –El capitán Morgan (lo reconocí por su mandíbula metalizada y su brazo-hacha) había venido con una decena de "valientes" Marines para apuntarme con unas escopetas a una distancia de diez metros. –Por el crimen de traición contra mí… ¡ambos serán ejecutados ahora mismo!

El muchacho con el pelo rosado empezó a llorar amargamente, al ver que pronto se iba a acercar su final.

-Han cometido algunos crímenes interesantes… ¿tienen, junto con el tipo del sombrero de paja, la intención de empezar una revolución?

¿Revolución? ¿Para qué? Yo sólo quería salir de ahí.

-Yo siempre lucho solo en mis batallas. –Afirmé. -¡No como tú, que trajiste todas tus tropas!

-Roronoa Zoro, no me subestimes. –Aquel tipo gigante me amenazó con su enorme hacha. -¡Tus habilidades son basura, comparadas con mi fuerza! ¡Apunten!

No, no podía, no podía morir ahí. Aún no había cumplido mi promesa, ¡no podía morir en un lugar como éste!

_-Eres débil como siempre, Zoro._

Kuina… perdóname.

-¡FUEGO!

-¡Ah! –Una sombra salió del cielo volando y se posó suavemente ante mí, protegiéndome con sus propio cuerpo.

-¡Tú! –No podía ser, ¿él había dado su vida por mí?

-¡Luffy-san!

Pero no era así. Las balas intentaban atravesar su cuerpo sin éxito, estirándose, estirándose, hasta que al final se dieron por vencidas y salieron volando en distintas direcciones.

El muchacho empezó a reírse, impasible de nuestra mirada de perplejidad.

-¡Por eso te lo dije! ¡Soy fuerte!

-Tú… ¿quién demonios eres? –Pregunté aún sin poder creerme lo que había visto.

-Soy Monkey D. Luffy. ¡El hombre que se convertirá en el Rey de los Piratas!

-¿Q… qué? –Pregunté sin poder creérmelo todavía. -¿Tú… sabes lo que estás diciendo?

-El Rey de los Piratas es el Rey de los Piratas… -Me explicó como si fuera tonto. -¿Qué más podría significar?

-¡A mí también me impresionó! –Comentó con admiración su compañero pelirosa. -¡Pero Luffy-san habla en serio! ¡Él es esa clase de persona! -¿Cómo? ¿Suicida? No había otra explicación para lo que estaba oyendo. –Él se convertirá en el Rey de los Piratas, en esta difícil era y encontrará el tesoro definitivo… ¡el One Piece!

Luffy (¿era Luffy, verdad?) me mostró mis espadas.

-Aquí tienes, tu espada. ¿Cuál de todas es? Como no lo sabía, te traje las tres.

-Las tres son mías. –Le expliqué. –Uso el Santouryuu para luchar.

-Ah… las aceptarás ¿verdad? Pero antes de luchar junto a mí, tienes que tomar una decisión. Morir aquí mismo a manos de los Marines o venir conmigo ¿qué prefieres?

O sea, que tenía que elegir entre morir ahí mismo, sin cumplir mi promesa, sin honor y sin espadas o convertirme en un sucio pirata al mando de un chiquillo de goma.

-Debes de ser el hijo del Diablo. –Comenté, divertido por la idea de convertirme en pirata (asumámoslo, era la mejor opción) -¡Está bien… en lugar de caer aquí, me convertiré en pirata!

-¡Genial! –El chico parecía verdaderamente encantado. -¡Serás mi nakama! ¡Qué bien, qué bien! ¡Yahoo! ¡Es lo mejor!

-De acuerdo, me uniré a ti pero ¡ahora desátame! –Los Marines seguían ahí, apuntándonos con sus cañones.

Pero el chiquillo era mucho más inútil de lo que parecía.

-¡No puedo desatar este nudo! –Dijo con desesperación, intentándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Deja de perder el tiempo! –Los Marines estaban viendo, espada en mano. Esta vez, a Luffy no le será muy útil ser de goma. -¡Apresúrate y dame mis espadas!

En cuanto las cogí, volví a ser el mismo de antes. Más fuerte, más seguro, como siempre, invencible. En menos de un suspiro, había cortado las cuerdas que me ataban y había parado las estocadas de todos aquellos Marines con mis tres espadas, en una posición que ni yo mismo sabía que era posible.

-¡Hagan un movimiento y están muertos! –Les amenacé, aun manteniendo mi tercer espada en la boca.

Ellos empezaron a llorar de miedo y no era para menos.

-He prometido convertirme en un pirata. –Le dije. –Desde que me opuse a los Marines, me he convertido en un hombre buscado. Sin embargo, te advertiré una cosa ¡yo siempre seguiré mis propias ambiciones!

-¿Ambiciones? –Preguntó él.

-Mi sueño. –Le aclaré. -¡Me convertiré en el mejor espadachín del mundo! Si alguna vez me veo forzado a abandonar mi sueño… tu vida terminará bajo mi espada.

-¿El mejor espadachín del mundo? Suena bien… como nakama del Rey de los Piratas, no esperaría menos de ti.

Pero no le dije nada de ella. De Kuina. De la niña a la que le había prometido convertirme el mejor espadachín para enfrentarme de nuevo a ella y derrotarla de una vez por todas.

Pero eso fue antes, antes de que ella muriera dejándome solo en este mundo.

Sin embargo, la promesa estaba hecha, ya no se podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.

_-Eres débil como siempre, Zoro._

Era verdad. Yo era débil, siempre lo había sido.

Pero eso no me impedía perseguir mi sueño.

***Gran Piedra: **¿os acordáis que en capítulo dos de One Piece, Luffy la lía parda y la estatua del capitán Morgan cae al suelo? Pues eso XD


	2. Chapter 2

Sí, merezco la más cruel de las muertes por subir esto después de dos meses, pero aquí lo tenéis así que perdonadme la vida T_T

Primeramente, me gustaría darle muchos besos y abrazos a **Yaikaya** que aún no sé como puede seguir soportando leer esta tortura, y no sólo esta, sino todos fics que he escrito y haber hecho el esfuerzo de poner un review en cada uno, eres genial ¿lo sabías?

Segundo, **Melibea del Toboso y Nekita Nipona** que sepáis que he tenido muy en cuenta vuestras sugerencias y las estoy llevando a la práctica, (creo que lo he hecho medio bien) y que no me sienta mal que me digáis lo que pensáis, de hecho os lo agradezco mucho porque así tengo la oportunidad de mejorar.

Tercero, **Izarbe** aún no sé como puedes soportarme después de nuestras largas conversaciones por privados, pero me alegro mucho que sigamos hablando :)

Y por último, y no menos importante, saludos a **Childerika **decirte que me ha hecho mucha ilusión tu review (como el de todas) pero también advertirte que no voy a hacer el fic capítulo por capítulo, sino a veces me saltaré algunos, otras abarcarán muchos capítulos, etc, etc. Pero gracias por todo :)

Y también os preguntaréis que por qué he puesto K+ en vez de M, bueno he pensado que la escena M es dentro de mucho así que no merece la pena poner que es M ¿no creéis? Además, no estoy segura si hacerla o no :S Ya veré XD

Muchos besos a todas :)

oooooooo

**_EL BARATIE_**

_-¡Hola a todos, qué bien que seguís aquí! Puff, os he estado buscando por todas partes… ¿Qué quién soy? ¡Soy Luffy! ¿No me conocéis? Ya sabéis, pelo negro, sombrero de paja, chico de goma… ¡Sí, sí, ese! Ay, qué feliz soy, aunque es normal que me conozcáis porque ¡yo seré el próximo rey de los piratas! Pero claro, para eso tengo que pasar por muchas, muchas, muchas y divertidas aventuras que compartir con mis nakamas… ¡Ey! Zoro, preséntate… ya, es un poco tímido, disculpadle. Además está haciendo sus ejercicios matutinos, no deberíamos molestarle en este momento. ¡Usopp! Saluda a las chicas…_

_-¿Chicas? ¿Dónde? ¡Ah! Hola, chicas, yo soy el capitán Usopp, el terror de los mares, quien ha matado a más de un millón de monstruos marinos con sus manos desnudas y quien acabó con el Capitán Kuro solamente con su inteligencia y un tirachinas…_

_-¡Ey! No mientas, que quien acabó con Kuro fui yo… Eh, Nami, Nami, saluda…_

_-Espera, que aún no he acabado de presentarme…_

_-¿Qué quieres?_

_-Saluda a nuestras amigas, venga un poco…_

_-Si no tienen dinero no me interesan. Y ahora lárgate, que tengo que navegar el Merry. Ya que estás, arría la vela mayor._

_-¡Ahora mismo Nami! Pues ya lo veis, estos son mis nakamas, el espadachín, el tirador y la navegante. Estoy deseando descubrir las nuevas aventuras que vendrán, ¿vosotras también? ¡Qué bien, soy tan feliz! Bueno, mejor me pongo con esto que sino Nami se enfada, ¡hasta otra!_

oooooooo

De nuevo, me estaban echando de la cocina a patadas. ¿Pero por qué no podía estar ahí con ellos? ¡Sí yo sabía cocinar mejor que todos ellos juntos! Pero, claro, con la excusa de que no se podía fumar en la cocina, siempre me estaban arrojando de la cocina con malas palabras. Qué poca educación había en este restaurante.

Salí a la cubierta con un nuevo cigarrillo en los labios. Miré el brillo del sol en el mar, y la inmensidad del azul que se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba a la vista. A veces, me daban ganas de salir de ahí, coger un barco y navegar muy, muy lejos hasta encontrar mi maravilloso _All Blue_. Porque yo sabía que ese mar tan maravilloso existía, que estaba en algún sitio remoto del Grand Line y que estaba esperando a que yo lo descubriera.

Me ajusté un poco la corbata y me pasé la mano por mi pelo rubio. Dentro había decenas de hermosas damas que estaban esperando a que las atendiera, así que no debía retrasarme mucho. Apagué el cigarro con los zapatos negros y brillantes (que limpiaba todos los días para que quedaran resplandecientes) y con las manos en los bolsillos, entré de nuevo al restaurante.

No había dado siquiera veinte pasos en el interior cuando oí un gran ruido de repente que sacudieron tan fuerte las vigas del barco que me dio miedo que se viniera abajo. Estaba corriendo en dirección a ese ruido cuando uno de los cocineros se cruzó en mi camino.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, Sanji? –Me preguntó con desconfianza.

-A ver qué ha pasado. Muévete, me molestas. –Estaba dispuesto a darle una patada si era preciso, el ruido provenía muy cerca de la habitación del viejo y me estaba asustando.

-No es necesario, ya han ido a ver lo que pasaba ellos. –Dijo él señalándome tres figuras que corrían de lejos. –Tú tienes que ir a atender al Teniente Fullbody que está a punto de llegar, ya sabes cómo odia que le hagan esperar.

-¡Dime tan sólo si el viejo está bien! –Grité. Sabía que no podía desatender mis obligaciones, pero al menos me quedaría tranquilo.

El cocinero chascó la lengua.

-Te he dicho que vayas a atender a Fullbody de inmediato ¿es que acaso no eres el Asistente Jefe del Chef? ¡Haz lo que te digo!

Le hubiera dado una fuerte patada en la boca si unas señoritas no hubieran pasado por el pasillo en ese preciso instante, en dirección al baño. El cocinero me tendió un horrible delantal que yo rechacé lo más educadamente posible (pasé de largo y fui a coger una botella de vino.)

Estaba furioso. Tremendamente furioso. Yo había sido uno de los fundadores de "El Baratie" ¿y así me pagaban? ¿tratándome como una basura, como un trabajador más, sin dejarme ver al viejo cuando más me necesitaba?

Por desgracia, por culpa de eso, no pude aguantar ni una de las tonterías que salió de la boca del teniente ese, que se cabreó muchísimo, rompió la mesa y desperdició la comida.

-Si tan sólo hubieras quitado el insecto, aún se podría tomar esta sopa. –Murmuré agachándome para ver mejor la comida desperdiciada. –Pasé tres días y tres noches haciendo esta sopa. –Aunque eso no era lo que realmente importaba, lo único en lo que pensaba era que la sopa estaba en el suelo, derramada, sin compasión. La comida era un bien vital para los humanos, uno de los mayores tesoros que tenía la humanidad, y lo decía alguien que se había pasado más de un mes sin probar bocado alguno, sabía de qué hablaba.

El teniente trajeado me pisó la mano con furia.

-¿Cree que debería usar ese tono tan arrogante con sus clientes? –Preguntó aumentando la presión de su pie. -¡Yo soy el cliente! ¡Todo está bien mientras pague!

-¡Detente, Fullbody-san! –Gritó su guapa acompañante que le cogió del brazo. Éste la tiró al suelo de inmediato. Otra cosa para su lista de crímenes, jamás había que hacerle daño a una señorita.

Pero aún no había digerido la cuestión de la comida, ya trataría el tema de su acompañante más tarde, con una patada en sus genitales será suficiente.

-¿Acaso el dinero puede saciar tu hambre? –Pregunté en un tono amenazador.

-¿Qué?

-Te pregunté… ¡si el dinero puede saciar tu hambre!

Finalmente, exploté.

Giré con las manos pegadas al suelo, para darle varias patadas en la cara al mismo tiempo, una detrás de otra, hasta hacerle sangrar. Pero antes de que pudiera caer inconsciente al suelo, me interesaba que oyera lo que tenía que decirle, así que lo agarré del cuello, manchándome las manos con su sangre y apreté bien fuerte, para que no pudiera respirar, así estaría más atento.

-No desperdicies nuestra comida. –Le dije sin quitarme siquiera el cigarrillo de la boca. –Retar a un cocinero de este mar es algo parecido al suicidio. –Le expliqué amablemente. Nadie se metía con un cocinero de "El Baratie" y menos un idiota presuntuoso.

En ese momento, uno de los camareros, ese con perilla que era dos cabezas más grande que yo, sí el que menos me gustaba; me empezó a echar la bronca por "haberle golpeado a un cliente tan importante." Dejé caer a "ese cliente tan importante" de malas maneras para que se le bajaran los humos. De todas formas, ya había obtenido mi venganza, seguro que ahora se lo pensaba dos veces antes de tirar la comida al suelo (como un niño pequeño con una rabieta, todo hay que decirlo.)

-¿Pero qué pasa con este lugar? –Preguntó nuestro amado cliente desde el suelo, intentando recuperar la respiración. -¿Cómo puede existir un lugar así, que tratan tan mal a los clientes? Este lugar… ¡LO VOY A DESTRUIR! –Nos amenazó, secándose la sangre de la nariz. –¡Lo voy a destruir, lo voy a destruir! Ahora mismo contactaré con el Gobierno…

Fue entonces cuando me enfadé de verdad. No sólo no había aprendido la lección sino encima ¿nos amenazaba? ¿Pero quién se creía este cretino, el dueño y señor de nuestras vidas?

Arrugué el entrecejo y mordí con fuerza mi cigarrillo, lo sabía, no iba a poder aguantar más, debía volverle a patear para ver si le entraba la lección en su dura mollera.

-Entonces… -susurré muy enfadado- tendré que detenerte aquí.

Lo malo es que me detuvieron a mí primero antes de que pudiera acercarme más a mi estimado cliente.

-¿Qué crees que haces, pedazo de mierda? –Le grité intentando zafarme de los cocineros que me tenían agarrado por todos lados para que no le aplastase la cara con el pie.

-¡Tranquilízate, Sanji-san! –Decían ellos. –¡Detente, ya es suficiente!

Y en ese maldito momento, en el que me iba a soltar de ellos y darle la patada de su vida, el techo se derrumbó y cayeron sobre el suelo dos hombres que gritaron asustados por la caída. Uno de ellos no lo conocía, llevaba unos pantalones azules, un chaleco rojo y un vistoso sombrero amarillo; pero el que cayó encima de él lo reconocí perfectamente, después de todo me había pasado los últimos años viendo su fea cara dándome órdenes. Vestido con un delantal blanco y ataviado con un mostacho rubio trenzado que daba miedo verlo, Zeff, o como yo lo llamaba "El viejo", cayó justo encima del chico moreno.

Jamás había visto al viejo tan enfadado, y eso que yo lo hacía enfadar constantemente. Se puso a gritarle al chico del sombrero cosas como "¡es culpa tuya, ahora tienes que pagar esto también!" a lo que el chico rehusaba con muy malas palabras, cuando se dio cuenta de que los cocineros aún me tenían agarrado.

-¡Sanji! ¿Estás volviendo a hacer de las tuyas, bastardo?

-¡Cállate, viejo estúpido! –Por fin los cocineros me soltaron.

-¿Qué has dicho? ¿A quién crees que le estás hablando? –Preguntó muy enfadado.

Y me propinó una patada con su pierna de madera que me tiró al suelo y me hizo sangrar. Vaya, y se había contenido bastante, una patada como esa me habría arrancado varios dientes y me hubiera dejado una herida en la cara que hubiera durado varios días, después de todo había sido mi maestro, podía haber hecho eso y más.

Conmigo se contuvo, pero no así con nuestro queridísimo teniente que le propinó tal golpe que lo mandó a cinco metros de donde estaba.

-¡Vete de aquí ahora mismo! –Chilló Jeff, con la vena hinchada de la frente.

-¿Q… qué pasa en este restaurante? Hasta el jefe… incluso el jefe… parece un pirata de verdad.

¡Bingo! ¡Premio para el caballero!

Bueno… no es que el viejo fuera un pirata actualmente, sólo fue pirata una vez, en su juventud (sí, sí, hace tantos años…) Fue el capitán del "Cooking George" uno de los peores piratas de todos los tiempos, y al igual que yo, luchaba tan sólo con sus piernas y la fuerza de sus nakamas, pero un día una gran tormenta cayó en el barco que él estaba atacando. Yo trabaja a bordo de éste, como un simple pinche de cocina, resbalé y caí a la borda. Sacrificó una de sus piernas para salvarme* jamás olvidaré un acto tan noble como ese, le debo la vida. Sufrimos en una roca sin nada que comer, viendo el tiempo pasar y sin un maldito barco a la vista durante más de un mes, es por eso que le tengo tanto aprecio a la comida.

Por eso, cuando un pirata desvalido irrumpió en el comedor, exigiendo que le diéramos de comer, yo no pude hacer menos que coger las sobras que teníamos en la cocina, saltearlas y dárselas en la cubierta del barco. Sabía lo que se sufría cuando uno pasaba hambre y no podía permitir que pase el infierno que yo pasé.

Al principio rechistó un poco, pero poco a poco se hizo a la idea de que tenía mucha hambre y empezó a tragarse todo el contenido del plato, sazonando la comida con sus propias lágrimas saladas.

-¡Muy bien, ya tengo a mi cocinero! –Dijo una estridente voz desde lo alto. –Gracias a Dios que te han dado de comer ¡casi te mueres! –Le dijo al hambriento pirata con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja (literalmente) -¡Oye, cocinero! ¿Te gustaría ser… mi nakama?

Y, en este punto, sólo pude pensar una cosa…

¿Quién era este chico?

¿Y por qué quería que yo fuera su nakama?

Bueno, eso son dos cosas, pero ya me entendéis. Me quedé… sorprendido es poco, pasmado, patidifuso, atónito.

-Serás el cocinero de mi tripulación pirata. –Continuó el chico con toda la confianza del mundo.

Como vi que el chico no era muy espabilado, intenté cambiar de tema para que se olvidara del asunto, le pregunté si había sido él quien había causado tanto alboroto minutos antes, y como lo afirmó, le pregunté que por qué había destruido el techo de la habitación del viejo (y me contestó algo muy raro, que su cuerpo se estiraba o algo así) luego hablé del viejo y que los cocineros eran piratas también (para ver si se buscaba a otro)

Nada.

-Oye, sé mi nakama. –Me pidió de nuevo cuando ya estaba sentado en la barandilla de la cubierta, a mi lado.

-Me niego. Tengo… una razón por la que debo trabajar aquí.

Suponía que iba a empezar a preguntar las razones por las que no podía irme con él, razones que no le iba a dar de ninguna de las maneras, pero volvió a sorprenderme.

-¡NO! –Gritó agachándose y poniendo su cara peligrosamente cerca de la mía. -¡Me niego!

-¿Qué… Te niegas a qué exactamente?

-Me niego a que tú te niegues. –Dijo él con los brazos cruzados, volviendo a su posición original. –Eres un buen cocinero, así que… ambos seremos piratas.

-¡Oye, oye! Escucha lo que te digo. –Me aparté de la barandilla para poder verle mejor.

No, este chico no sabía escuchar. Ni escuchar, ni entender, ni razonar. Seguía empecinado con que yo iba a ser su cocinero, que iba a ir a Grand Line y que encontraría el One Piece. Ni siquiera las palabras de Gin, el cocinero hambriento que ya se había acabado su plato hace rato, que le advirtió de los peligros de ese mar tan inestable. Quería ir a Grand Line, quería ser el Rey de los Piratas… y quería que yo me convirtiera en su cocinero. No había manera de hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Bueno, ya se cansaría.

Finalmente, Gin se fue en su barco y Luffy (sí, ya sabéis, el chico con el sombrero de paja) entró de nuevo al restaurante para ayudar al viejo y así saldar su deuda, yo pude quedarme unos momentos a solas con el cigarrillo en la mano, observando las volutas de humo que se formaban en el aire, escuchando el ansiado silencio que había estado buscando desde aquella mañana.

Un silencio que fue roto por su grave y susurrada voz.

-Interesante.

Me volví de un salto y lo vi. Era alto, con el pelo verde y profundos ojos negros que le daban un aspecto un poco peligroso. Piel morena por el sol, con una camiseta muy ceñida al pecho y una faja verde que tenía atada a la altura del estómago.

-¿Quién eres tú? –Pregunté, apagando el cigarrillo con el pie y poniéndome en guardia.

-Eres muy interesante. –Repitió él acercándose a mí peligrosamente, como una gacela que ha avistado una presa. –Primero maltratas al cliente que te paga y luego le das de comer a otro, sin pedir nada a cambio…

-¿A ti qué te importa?

No. No me iba a amedrentar por aquel tío, ni aunque estuviera a menos de cinco centímetros de mí.

-Va a ser interesante combatir contra ti cuando te unas a la tripulación. –Añadió con una siniestra sonrisa.

-No voy a unirme a ninguna tripulación. –Dije intentando mantener la voz firme. Estaba dispuesto a pegarle una patada si así lo alejaba de mí.

-Lo harás. No se le puede decir que no a Luffy. Nos ha pasado a todos, y a ti también te ocurrirá. –Dijo él pasando de largo y despidiéndose con la mano.

Respiré aliviado de haberme librado de él sin luchar, la verdad es que no me apetecía nada llevarme otra bronca después de… un momento… ¿tres espadas? ¿Pelo verde y tres espadas?

-¿Acaso… eres Roronoa Zoro, el cazador de piratas? –Pregunté aún sin poder creérmelo del todo.

Él se volvió con una media sonrisa, todavía muy siniestra.

-Eso lo averiguarás muy pronto.

oooooooo

Pasaron un par de días muy raros en mi vida. Conocí a la tripulación de Luffy, que estaba formada por un tío muy inútil con una nariz muy larga que se llamaba Usopp, una encantadora pelirroja que me había robado el corazón y la cartera llamada Nami y, sí, mis predicciones fueron muy acertadas porque el tercer componente, el hombre del pelo verde y las tres espadas, era Roronoa Zoro. Aún no podía comprender cómo el mayor caza-recompensas de todos los tiempos se había convertido en un vulgar pirata, pero tampoco quería hablar con él de ese asunto, prefería perseguir a mi pelirroja por todo el restaurante, ofreciéndole una y mil veces mi alma a cambio de un beso.

Además, por si fuera poco aguantar a esta banda de piratas todos los días en el restaurante, el viejo no paraba de decir que me convirtiera en pirata y que me largara de El Baratie, cosa que alegraba mucho a Luffy y seguía intentando convencerme para que me uniera a ellos. Era exasperante.

Pero un día todo cambió. No sé exactamente qué ocurrió ya que todo estaba muy tranquilo, el restaurante estaba repleto de ruidosos comensales que no paraban de alabar nuestra comida, Luffy fregaba el suelo con un paño y yo repartía la comida con el arte que se me caracterizaba, cuando una clienta empezó a chillar como una loca. Yo, como caballero, me acerqué a ella para ver qué le ocurría y miré hacia el lugar donde señalaba. Fuera, entre la niebla, se podía apreciar la silueta de un barco de grandes proporciones, parecía que le había caído una horrible tormenta porque estaba destrozado, pero pude saber qué barco se trataba, era del barco de Krieg, también llamado "El Rey del Mar del Este". De este barco salió el capitán con muy mal aspecto, tenía la piel cenicienta, apenas se podía mantener en pie, pero a pesar de su lamentable estado, no se había quitado su eterna armadura dorada, más dura que el acero y con la que había ganado innumerables batallas y por la que había ganado su apodo.

El hombre malherido iba acompañado de Gin, que resultó ser su mano derecha, y nos suplicó comida para él y para los cien hombres que aún quedaban en vida. Tras una discusión muy acalorada y de la que no sacamos nada en claro, el viejo le dio un enorme saco de comida para su tripulación después de que yo le diera un plato de arroz y gambas para él.

-¿Pero qué haces? –Preguntó Patty, el camarero jefe. -¡Ahora nos va a matar a todos!

-"Prometió no hacernos daño si le dábamos de comer." –Pensé esperanzado. Si Krieg atacaba con sus hombres, era imposible que alguno de nosotros siguiera con vida al anochecer.

Pero no recordé que la palabra de un pirata no valía nada. En cuanto recuperó fuerzas, destrozó su plato, me pegó un puñetazo con su mano de hierro y nos amenazó. Se quería hacer el control de "El Baratie" y dijo que nada le podía detener. Miré a Zeff muy serio, él me respondió la mirada y asintió. Suspiré encendiéndome un nuevo cigarro, quizás el último, recordando la lección más dura de mi vida "cada persona hambrienta merecía comer, aunque nos costara la vida."

Después de esto, sucedió lo más surrealista que podía ocurrir. Luffy (sí, un chico de diecisiete años y sin experiencia) amenazó a Krieg diciéndole que él jamás se iba a convertir en el Rey de los Piratas, porque ese título le correspondía a él.

-¿Qué haces, camarero? ¡No eres rival para él! –Gritó Patty armado con la batidora de huevos.

-No lo puedo evitar. Soy muy necio. –Le respondió con una sonrisa, y sin dejar de mirar a Krieg.

-¿Dijiste algo, mocoso? Creo que he oído mal. –Le dijo Krieg.

-Me has oído muy bien, porque es la verdad.

Yo estaba cada vez mas horrorizado, un chiquillo ataviado con un delantal blanco se le estaba encarando a Krieg, ¡si me daba miedo hasta a mí! Pero debía mantenerme firme, había señoritas a las que debía proteger.

-Esto no es un juego. –Gruñó el pirata.

-Por supuesto que no ¡yo iré a Grand Line!

-¡No juegues conmigo, mocoso! Fue por falta de información, pero una flota de cinco mil hombres fue arrasada en siete días.

No sé por qué, pero sospechaba que esa flota de cinco mil hombres se refería a la suya propia, porque sino ¿por qué sólo quedaba un barco de los cincuenta que formaban la flota de Krieg? Pero aún no podía imaginar qué tan horrible debía de ser el Grand Line para que cuarenta y nueve barcos cayeran en siete días.

De todas maneras, eso lo descubrí en seguida, después de que Luffy le retara a un duelo (esto iba a acabar mal) después de que Krieg desapareciera por la puerta, saco en mano, para darle de comer a sus hombres, después de que el viejo le jurara a Luffy que si vencía a Krieg, la deuda estaría saldada y él podría partir con su barco...

Después de que ocurriera todo eso, vino Dracule Mihakw, también llamado "Ojos de Halcón." Esto iba de mal en peor, no sólo teníamos a una flota de piratas ansiados de sangre sino que también había venido un Shichibukai a animar la fiesta. Era muy alto, ataviado con un sombrero de ala ancha y ropa elegante pero oscura. A su espalda llevaba una enorme espada con la empuñadura hecha de oro y en forma de cruz. Sus ojos eran tan aterradores como decían las leyendas. Rasgados, dorados, letales. Capaces de avistar cualquier mínimo movimiento de su contrincante.

-¡Krieg-san! ¡Mire! Es el hombre que destruyó nuestra flota. –Le advirtió un pirata.

En menos de dos segundos pude comprobar lo mortal que podía ser Mihakw, con un solo movimiento de espada, partió el barco en dos. Se veía que no le gustaba hacer las cosas a medias a este Shichibukai, no podía permitir que un barco se le escapase de sus garras.

Por ello era conocido como el mejor espadachín del mundo.

Para mi consternación, vi desde la distancia que Roronoa Zoro se acercaba a él y le hablaba. Mihakw parecía muy divertido con esa situación, pero no le dirigió una sola mirada a Zoro.

-"¿Qué cree que está haciendo?" –Pregunté alarmado, sintiendo mi corazón en un puño.

No, no podía ser que le estuviera pidiendo un duelo, a lo mejor sólo quería saludarle, no sé, quizá todos los espadachines se conocieran.

Me equivoqué.

Y de qué forma.

Al instante, Zoro se había puesto el pañuelo en la frente y tenía las tres espadas en posición de combate. Sentí que la sangre se congelaba en mis venas al ver que Mihakw le respondió enseñándole una daga. ¿Iban a combatir? ¿En serio? ¿Pero por qué, qué había pasado para que ambos decidieran luchar? ¿Una riña del pasado, una deuda sin saldar? No tenía ni idea, pero una cosa estaba clara, si Mihakw se iba a enfrentar a Zoro con una simple daga, tenía toda la pinta que conociera sus habilidades y supiera que podía combatir contra él sin problemas.

La lucha se convirtió en una especie de parodia. Zoro movía sin cesar sus espadas, a diestro y siniestro, intentando acercarse más a él, intentando rozarle con al menos con la punta de su espada, intentando hacerle sudar al menos, pero Mihakw seguía retrocediendo lentamente, moviendo su daga apenas un milímetro para defenderse. Pero Zoro no se cansaba, seguía y seguía atacando sin descanso tan rápido que apenas podía seguir su movimiento.

De repente, Zoro hizo un movimiento en falso, Mihakw se volvió hacia la izquierda y le dio un golpe en la nuca haciéndole caer al suelo. Parecía completamente agotado, apenas podía mantenerse en pie y extrañamente, me sentía muy impotente ante esta situación. Quería ir hacia allí, decirle lo idiota que era por enfrentarse a un Shichibukai y llevármelo a "El Baratie" para darle de comer y que descansara, pero estaba comenzando a conocer a Zoro y sabía que odiaba que la gente interfiriera en sus batallas, apenas me dejaba acercarme cuando estaba entrenándose, así que esto era mucho peor.

Finalmente, Zoro se levantó del suelo a duras penas, creí que iba a poner fin al combate, pero no, hizo un extraño movimiento con sus espadas y consiguió acercarse a Mihakw… y éste aprovechó el movimiento para atravesar el pecho de Zoro con la daga.

-"¡No!" –Pensé aterrado. Roronoa Zoro no podía haber muerto, era impensable, imposible.

Pero ya se sabía, la lucha entre titanes siempre había uno que era vencido.

A pesar de que estaba siendo apuñalado Zoro no retrocedió, ni cayó de rodillas, ni se dio por vencido. Siguió de pie, frente a él, con la mirada al frente, enfrentándose a la muerte oculta en aquellos ojos dorados que, por vez primera, le miraron sorprendidos. No pude evitar suspirar de alivio al ver que Mihakw devolvió su daga a la funda que llevaba al cuello, también en forma de cruz. Ya está, todo había acabado, seguramente Zoro había admitido su derrota y la batalla había terminado.

Cuando vi que Mihakw sacaba la enorme espada que llevaba a la espalda, no pude evitar tener dos pensamientos completamente contrapuestos.

-"Dios, Zoro tiene que ser muy fuerte para hacer que Mihakw saque su espada." –Pensé henchido de orgullo de haber conocido a alguien tan valiente y tan fuerte como él.

Pero al mismo tiempo, no pude evitar pensar.

-"¡Va a ir en serio! ¡Ahora lo va a matar!"

Casi ni me inmuté al ver el cuerpo de Zoro cayendo al agua, después de que le pidiera a Mihakw (sí, LE PIDIERA) un corte en el pecho. Finalmente la batalla había terminado y Zoro había perdido, como todos sabíamos que iba a pasar.

Entonces lo recordé:

-"Cuando decidí convertirme en el mejor espadachín del mundo… ya había descartado mi vida." –Me había dicho en "El Baratie" como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Y supe que se había enfrentado a Mihakw por el título. Por un estúpido título.

-¡Idiota! ¡Abandona tus ambiciones! –Grité aun sabiendo que él no podía oírme.

Quise tirarme al agua con Johnny y Yosaku a salvar a Zoro de morir ahogado, pero con una mirada Patty me recordó que mi lugar estaba en "El Baratie" con los demás cocineros, y que no podía interferir en una batalla entre piratas ya que tenía que proteger el restaurante de los ataques de los piratas de Krieg, que estaban a punto de lanzarse contra nosotros.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda cuando oí la voz de Zoro que gritaba con una espada en lo alto.

-Luffy ¿puedes escucharme? –dijo con la voz tomada por el esfuerzo- Perdóname por preocuparte. Si no me convierto en el mejor espadachín del mundo, tendrías un dilema ¿verdad? –Hubo una pausa en la que yo olvidé respirar. –Yo… yo… ¡NUNCA VOY A PERDER OTRA VEZ!

Apreté los puños. Aquella situación era demasiado surrealista. Luffy iba a enfrentarse a Krieg, tan solo con sus puños de goma y en este instante Zoro estaba dando su vida por combatir contra Mihakw. En ese instante, y sólo durante un segundo, deseé formar parte de esta tripulación de locos suicidas que daban su vida sin una razón determinada, ¿por qué? Quizá es que yo también estuviera tan loco como ellos... o quizá es que aún me quedaban muchas cosas por descubrir.

* * *

><p>*Como en el manga aparece que se arrancó su propia pierna y el manga dice que se la comió (sí, a mí también me parece muy raro :S) He puesto "salvar" porque es un verbo muy ambiguo y puede abarcar ambas situaciones ^^<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Y sí, ya estoy otra vez aquí dando el follón, esta vez no he tardado tanto (¿verdad? es que ya no me acuerdo de cuando subí el segundo XD)

El tercero tiene muy poca cosa, al menos Sanji x Zoro, pero tranquilas que le he exprimido todos los capítulos que me he visto para sacarle toda la "chicha" posible.

**Yaikaya! **gracias por seguir leyendo esto, debes de tener mucho tiempo libre jajajaa, que sepas que tú eres la que me incitaste con este proyecto así que te estaré eternamente agradecida.

**Hessefan! **otra vez, muchas gracias por tus reviews bíblicos, me subieron mucho la moral jajaja ¡Te adoro!

**Childerika! **¿errores de escritura? :S intentaré revisar los capítulos mejor la próxima vez, gracias por el aviso.

**Uryuu! **la verdad es que en este capítulo no pasa gran cosa, ya veremos en los siguientes :)

Y a todas, gracias por seguir leyendo. Sois geniales.

Muchos besos :)

A-chan.

**_ARLONG PARK_**

_-¿Eh? ¡Ah, hola chicas! ¿otra vez por aquí?_

_-Usopp, desátame de una vez._

_-¡Cállate, Zoro! Perdonad, pero es que le hemos tenido que atar porque estaba deseando ir a "Arlong Park" sin ningún tipo de plan ni nada parecido, así que hemos tenido que utilizar medidas drásticas… ¿eh? ¿Que qué ha pasado con Krieg?... ¡Por supuesto que lo he liquidado! Nadie puede con el Capitán Usopp, con ocho mil hombres al mando, soy imparable._

_-Eh… Usopp, creo que quien derrotó a Krieg fue Luffy…_

_-Shh… cállate Johnny, ¿no ves que estás con unas bellas señoritas?... Pues lo que os decía, chicas, cogí mi super tirachinas y le acerté en el ojo. El golpe fue tal que el capitán ese de pacotilla saltó por los aires hasta caer al agua, donde murió ahogado por el peso de su armadura. Así que ahora nos encontramos en "Arlong Park" un asentamientos de tritones sangrientos donde por alguna razón ha huido Nami y ahora, como héroe que soy, estoy aquí con la firme decisión de encontrarla…_

_-¡Usopp! ¡Tritones!_

_-¿Tritones? ¡Ah! Escondámonos._

_-Es inútil, vienen para acá. _

_-¡Huyamos, Johnny!_

_-¡Eh, ustedes! ¡No me dejen aquí!_

_*Una vez en el agua*_

_-Perdona, Zoro. Le diré a Luffy que conservaste el coraje hasta el último momento._

_-¡No te olvidaré, aniki!_

oooooooo

Aquellos dos tritones me miraban con diversión. Una fea sonrisa se dibujaba en sus fauces mientras me llevaban ante Arlong de manera descuidada. Las heridas de mi pelea contra Mihakw se me estaban abriendo con este maltrato que estaba sufriendo pero no me quejé en ningún momento. No le iba a dar ese gusto a aquellos extraños seres acuáticos. La verdad era que de cerca daban mucho asco, esa piel escamada y fría, esa boca demasiado dentada, esas manos palmeadas que pretendían ser aletas. Como siempre que me pasaba cuando veía un ser extraño, me invadieron unas enormes ganas de cortarlos por la mitad a ver cómo eran por dentro, pero en ese momento mis espadas las tenían los tritones así que poco podía hacer. Si hubiera estado en plena forma, ya me hubiera desatado, les habría arrebatado las espadas y los habría dejado fuera de combate, pero qué se le iba a hacer. Tendría que esperar el momento oportuno para escapar.

Arlong park era una estancia muy placentera para un tritón, o al menso así me lo pareció en un primer momento. Tenía una entrada muy amplia que únicamente estaba adornada con una especie de piscina en el medio que comunicaba con el mar, los tritones se encontraban frente a mí, cada uno más feo que el otro, y todos parecían que se congregaban alrededor de un único ser que era el que presidía aquella reunión desde su asiento. Era muy grande, de color violeta y dos extrañas marcas que adornaban su cuerpo, una en forma de sol que la tenía justo encima del corazón y otra en el brazo izquierdo, el símbolo de su clan de tritones.

-Te lo preguntaré una vez más… -Susurró él con una voz demasiado profunda. En ese momento me di cuenta de que su nariz tenía forma de sierra, me hizo gracia imaginarme a mí mismo combatiendo contra su cara-. ¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí?

-Como dije, estoy aquí para encontrar a una mujer, maldito pez. –¿Es que todos los tritones eran cortos de miras o era sólo éste en concreto? Porque ya se lo había repetido cinco veces.

-Oh, este humano tiene agallas-. Haré como si no hubieras dicho nada.

Entonces empezó a darme la chapa (¿a cuento de qué?) de que los tritones eran seres superiores porque (oh, sorpresa) sabían respirar bajo el agua y eso era algo que nunca conseguiríamos los humanos y… la verdad es que no estaba escuchando. Seguía imaginándome cómo sería la batalla entre mis espadas y su nariz.

-¡Ya me he cansado de tu teoría, Arlong! –Me sorprendí. Esa voz de mujer la conocía demasiado bien. No era posible… ¿Nami?

-¿Por qué estás tan seria, Nami? Tú eres una humana especial, ¡eres nuestra gran cartógrafa! Nunca fallas al dibujar los mapas más exactos para nosotros.

¿Para ellos? ¿Cómo que para ellos? ¿Cómo que cartógrafa? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo aquí?

-¡Oye Nami! ¿Qué quiere decir con "nuestra gran cartógrafa"? ¿Por qué eres tan cercana a este tipo?

-¿Qué? ¿Ustedes se conocen? –Preguntó de nuevo el tritón.

-¡No seas ridículo! Es sólo otra víctima, le robé bastantes cosas.

Nami se fue acercando hacia mí, pero yo no moví ni un músculo, la miraba fijamente intentando transmitirle toda mi indiferencia y desprecio.

-¿No te das cuenta de que fuiste engañado? Eres increíblemente idiota.

-¿Así que ésta es tu verdadera personalidad? Y pensar que odiabas a los piratas…

-¿Sorprendido? Todo era un engaño…

Y me mostró la marca de Arlong en su brazo izquierdo. Aquella marca que nos había estado escondiendo a todos nosotros desde hacía semanas.

-¡Soy una oficial de los piratas de Arlong! Desde un principio, sólo los he estado usando.

Bueno ¿y qué más daba? Al menos ya sabíamos su verdadera naturaleza, nos iríamos de esta isla y nos olvidaríamos de ella de inmediato. Seguramente a Luffy le costaría mucho más que a mí, pero había que pasar página… aunque… había algo que no encajaba. No sabía qué era, pero aquella actitud de Nami no me gustaba, parecía como… forzada, no me malinterpretéis seguía teniendo la misma mirada de avaricia y aquella sonrisa malvada, pero no parecía muy cómoda con la situación. Si yo hubiera traicionado a alguien y él estuviera enfrente de mí sin poder hacer nada, no podría evitar carcajearme un poco de la situación, pero ella parecía querer librarse de mí de inmediato.

-Fueron vilmente engañados ¿verdad? –Gritó Arlong desde su posición privilegiada-. Incluso ella puede olvidar la muerte de su madre por dinero.

Aquello fue lo que desencadenó todo. Durante un instante, solamente una milésima de segundo, a Nami se le oscureció la mirada, se puso tensa de repente y vi que apretaba los puños… para luego volver a la misma posición que estaba. Tranquila, fría y segura de sí misma.

En aquel instante, me di cuenta de que ella no era tan malvada como quería hacernos creer a todos y decidí probar a Nami. Estaba seguro de que si veía que me encontraba en algún peligro, ella lo arriesgaría todo para salvarme, por eso no me pude quedar quieto viendo cómo esos tritones la manipulaban. Dejé a un lado mis teorías y las puse en la práctica ¿cómo? Muy fácil, tirándome al agua a esperar a que ella me recogiera.

Creo que este es un buen momento para recordar que yo estaba atado de manos y pies, malherido y casi sin fuerza para aguantar la respiración. Así que ella debía de darse prisa si quería salvar mi vida. La verdad era que no me sorprendería nada si ella no viniera a salvarme, pero aquella era la única manera de probar mi teoría: ella estaba fingiendo, pero por algunas razones que aún no tenía claras del todo, así que sólo tenía que esperar.

No tuve que aguantar la respiración mucho tiempo. De hecho, se me escapó un poco de oxigeno por la boca cuando vi que ella se echaba al agua para venir en mi busca. Si es que ella no podía ser mala, se le veía en la cara. Yo, por supuesto que sí, pero ¿ella? Si no era por dinero, no movía ni un músculo.

-¿Qué crees que haces? –Preguntó ella entre susurros e intentando recuperando la respiración.

-Lo mismo te pregunto yo… -Miré sus ojos oscuros que brillaban de rabia-. ¿Qué crees que haces? –Sonreí con ironía-. Ni siquiera puedes dejar a alguien morir frente a ti. Deja ya de actuar.

Aquella patada no la vi venir. ¿Me la merecía? Por supuesto que no, yo sólo había querido probar una teoría, no sé por qué ella se enfadaba tanto.

-¡Si te entrometes más, morirás! –Me amenazó ella, cogiéndome del cuello.

-Me pregunto si será verdad…

Y otro puñetazo, venga, que se me salten todos los puntos de una ¿por qué no?

Poco después, Nami ordenó que me encerrasen en una oscura celda. Me pusieron los grilletes (aunque no hacía falta, estaba tan dolorido que ni siquiera podía moverme) y me dejaron ahí solo con mis pensamientos. Intenté recopilar los datos que había obtenido:

A) Había venido a salvar a Nami sin embargo Nami era una pirata del tritón Arlong. Con lo cual Nami nos había estado engañando.

B) La madre de Nami había muerto en manos de la banda de Arlong pero ella seguía dibujando mapas para él.

C) Nami me había salvado de morir ahogado por ende, Nami estaba fingiendo cuando decía que era nakama de Arlong.

Conclusión: Nada, no tenía nada. Sólo muchas dudas. ¿por qué? ¿Por qué trabajaba para quien había matado a su madre? ¿Por qué seguía sus órdenes a pesar de que lo odiaba? ¿Y por qué no se iba de la banda cuando se veía de lejos que estaba mucho más cómoda con nosotros?

Hablando del rey de los Piratas, mira quién aparece. ¡Es Nami! Oh, y lleva un cuchillo, me preguntaba qué estaba planeando… Claro que no me sorprendí cuando vi que en vez de matarme como parecía esa parecía su intención, cortó las cuerdas, me liberó y me dejó la puerta abierta.

-Lárgate de una vez. –Dijo ella antes de desaparecer.

Pero yo no podía desaparecer así como así, por supuesto que no y menos si ella me dejaba mi katana ahí, enfrente de mí. ¿Era un desafío? Al menos así me lo pareció a mí. De todas maneras debía esperar a Luffy que estaba a punto de llegar.

Me divertí de lo lindo derrotando uno a uno todos los tritones que había en Arlong Park, cortándolos, viéndoles caer ante mí. Qué flojos eran, apenas aguantaban un par de cortes cuando ya estaban en el suelo, ¿y estos eran los seres superiores a los humanos? Patético. Apenas había pasado media hora cuando ya los había vencido a todos y eso que estaba herido. Me senté en el sillón de Arlong a dejar pasar el tiempo antes de que viniera Luffy y explicarle toda la situación, pero nada más cerrar los ojos, su cara se cruzó en mi mente.

Gruñí. Maldito cocinero pervertido. Deseché la primera impresión que tuve de él casi de inmediato, ¿interesante aquel tío con las cejas de caracol? ¿en qué mundo? Nadie interesante se dejaría utilizar tan fácilmente por las mujeres, daba realmente mucho asco cada vez que se le caía la baba al ver una chica cualquiera. Eso sí que era patético. Pero bueno, aún tenía interés por la forma que luchaba ¡Dando patadas! Jamás había visto nada semejante, sería muy interesante descubrir cómo podía derrotarle. Aún podía recordar con diversión cómo se río de aquel marine pelirrosa con toda la cara dura del mundo. Lo reconocía, cuando el chico no estaba rodeado, podía ser realmente entretenido, pero nada más lejos de lo normal.

Al final, encontré un pulpo medio descerebrado que no paraba de hablar de sí mismo al que convencí para que me llevara al pueblo. Estaba muy aburrido de tanto esperar y además él me dijo que Arlong tenía a Usopp así que no podía perder más el tiempo. Lo único que recuerdo de la conversación tan surrealista con aquel pulpo, era su nombre. Hachi. Muy original, sí señor.

En el pueblo, estuve haciendo el idiota. Pedí indicaciones a los pueblerinos que extrañamente me miraron asustados cuando pregunté por Arlong, y me dijeron que ya había vuelto a Arlong Park, así que perdí el tiempo tontamente. Mientras caminaba de vuelta a Arlong Park, (y ya me estaba cansando de tanta vuelta tonta) oí como un grito encima de mi cabeza seguido de una enorme sombra que me pasó por encima. Aquello era digno de ver ¡un barco volador! Y Luffy estaba montado encima. La verdad es que ya no me sorprendía nada, ni siquiera cuando este barco me cayó justo encima.

-¡Bastardo! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –Le espeté, quitándome los tablones sueltos de encima.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó él, tan inocente como siempre-. Hemos venido por Nami.

Y dijo "hemos" porque el cejitas también estaba con él. Sonreí interiormente, así que al final había aceptado la propuesta de Luffy, tal y como había imaginado. Si es que nadie se podía resistir cuando Luffy lo pedía, además como era tan cabezón, siempre conseguía lo que quería. Me alegré bastante de tenerlo de nakama ya que así conseguiría batirme en duelo con él cuando toda aquella locura acabara.

Pero la locura no había hecho nada más que empezar.

Sobre todo cuando Johnny apareció de repente y nos informó que Nami había matado a Usopp.

-Esa mujer es una bruja. –Sollozó él, sentándose en el suelo-. Estaba con Arlong para quedarse con un tesoro escondido en la Villa Cocoyashi. ¡Tiene el corazón de piedra!

Pero Luffy no iba a aceptar aquello.

-¡Dilo otra vez y te pateo el trasero! –Gritó él, zarandeándolo por la camiseta.

-Ya basta Luffy, esto no tiene nada que ver con Johnny. –Dije para calmar un poco los ánimos.

-¡Te lo estás inventando! No hay manera de que Nami mate a Usopp. ¡Somos nakamas!

-¿Quién dices que es tu nakama, Luffy? –Preguntó la mentada que acababa de llegar al lugar.

-¡Nami! ¡Vine a por ti!

-Qué fastidio. –Le espetó ella, con todo el desprecio del mundo-. ¿Nakama? No me hagas reír. Más bien eres un inútil que viene a salvarme.

Ahí estaba otra vez. La falsa frialdad, los falsos desaires que pretendía, la falsa tranquilidad que sentía que escondía una fragilidad muy fina capaz de romperse en cualquier momento.

-Dejadme deciros una cosa. Ahora que Zoro ha cometido una estupidez, -supongo que se referirá a cuando me cargué a la mitad de su banda, pero no estoy del todo seguro-, Arlong lo está buscando. Puede que tengan esa clase de poderes monstruosos, pero no son rivales para los monstruos de verdad. Si os quedáis mucho en esa isla, seguramente seréis asesinados…

¿No os decía? Claramente aquello quería sonar como una amenaza, pero para mí era un intento muy fútil. Parecía más que nos quisiera avisar del peligro que corríamos más que llegar a ser una amenaza real.

-¡Ah! Con esa actitud se ve realmente encantadora. ¡Hola Nami-san! ¡Soy yo! ¿Me recuerdas? ¡Naveguemos juntos! –Babeó aquel cocinero agitando los brazos sin parar. Me daban ganas de vomitar. Si iba a estar todo el viaje así, prefería hacerme el harakiri ahí mismo.

-¡No te metas en esto! Sólo complicarás la situación. –Le dije yo.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¡Mi amor es como un huracán!

¿Amor? ¡Pero si sólo la había visto un par de días! Y apenas había hablado con ella ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Mejor paso de él…

-¡Hey! ¡Presta atención cuando te hablo!

-¿Dónde está Usopp? –Pregunté haciendo oídos sordos a las palabras de aquel rubio pervertido.

-En el fondo del mar. –Me contestó ella con ese tono frío que hizo que me hirviera la sangre.

-¡Maldita! ¡Deja de jodernos!

Quise correr hacia ella y dejarla KO con un golpe de katana, pero unas piernas rápidas se interpusieron en mi camino y me atacaron.

-¿Los espadachines también atacan a las damas? –Preguntó él, encendiéndose lentamente el cigarrillo.

¿Pero de qué estaba hablando? ¡Tenía que sacarle la verdad de alguna manera! Y estaba claro que con palabras no íbamos a llegar a ningún sitio.

-¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que está pasando, así que no interfieras!

-Je, después de una pérdida emocional te pones irritable. –Me contestó él.

-¿Qué dijiste? Será mejor que cuides tus palabras.

-No te metas en esto, bastardo. -¿Pero quién se creía que era este gilipollas? Me dieron ganas de partirle por la mitad y machacarle en pedacitos cada vez más pequeños.

Yosaku intentó separarnos, pero ya se había desatado el huracán. Lo único que quería en ese momento era combatir con él, que mis katanas probaran su fuerza, su resistencia, su sangre…

Sin embargo, aquel no era momento de pelear. Debía encontrar a Usopp fuera como fuera, vivo o muerto. Pero nuestro capitán no parecía muy por la labor. Luffy de repente se tiró en mitad de camino y con un "me voy a dormir" cerró los ojos y no quiso saber nada más de nosotros. Cosa que enfadó muchísimo a Nami porque se fue corriendo en dirección opuesta con una sarta de insultos en la boca, cada uno más extraño que el anterior.

En ese momento, leí las intenciones de mi capitán. No quería moverse del sitio porque no aceptaba que Usopp hubiera muerto. Ni siquera las súplicas de Johnny y Yosaku le hicieron algún efecto. Le estaba esperando ahí, en medio del camino, a que él volviera para explicar lo que realmente sucedió. Tenía fe en Nami, y yo sólo podía aceptar las decisiones de mi capitán así que me quedé sentado junto a él.

Los segundos pasaban y yo poco a poco cerré los ojos, respirando la tranquilidad del camino, sintiendo la brisa en mi piel.

Sin embargo, aquel respiro duró muy poco.

-Oye. –Había olvidado que aquel cejotas también era de la banda, con lo cual tampoco se había movido del sitio. Pero se había buscando un lugar muy apacible, bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, fumando un cigarrito. Parecía que estuviera tomándose unas vacaciones-. ¿Por qué estaba Nami-san llorando hace un rato?

-¿Llorando?

La verdad es que no me había fijado, pero no me podía imaginar a Nami con lágrimas en los ojos. Era como imaginarse un panda comiendo carne humana o algo parecido.

-Serán lágrimas de culpa por haber matado a Usopp. –Completé después de haberlo pensado un segundo.

-¿De verdad crees que Nami-san ha matado a ese nariz larga?

Bueno, las pruebas así lo confirmaban. Usopp había desaparecido, la última vez que lo vieron estaba con Arlong, y había testigos oculares (Johnny) que habían visto a Nami matando a Usopp incluso ella misma no lo desmentía. Pero entonces ¿por qué no me había dejado morir cuando había tenido ocasión? Podía haberme dejado en el fondo del mar y no haberse preocupado por sacarme, así que de nuevo noté que las piezas no encajaban.

Miré de soslayo al rubito. Vaya, parecía que no era tan imbécil como aparentaba, había visto el engaño que me había costado tanto vislumbrar tras unas palabras con Nami. Se merecía todo mi reconocimiento… algún día se lo daría, si estaba de buenas y si me ganaba en un combate.

La verdad, lo último que esperaba era ver a Usopp aparecer de repente en medio del camino, tal y como había predicho Luffy, y mucho menos cuando él nos dijo que lo que había hecho Nami era salvarle la vida.

Ya había muchas piezas que no encajaban, muchas en realidad, y necesitábamos respuestas de inmediato. Por suerte, pasó por ahí Nojiko que según Usopp era la hermana de Nami y nos explicó toda su historia.

No pille nada de lo que me había contado, no sé si estaría muy cansado de tanto andar, de tanto derrotar a tritones o de tanto discutir con el cejotas, pero saqué una sola conclusión: Nami estaba luchando por conseguir los cien millones para comprar la isla de Cocoyashi.

-Así que Nami-san ha estado sufriendo mucho más que cualquiera. –Comentó Sanji, encendiéndose un nuevo cigarrillo-. Voy a quitarle todos esos sufrimientos.

Mejor no me detenía a pensar cómo se los iba a quitar. Bueno, que lo intentara, Nami tenía el carácter muy fuerte.

Aquella era la pieza que encajaba. Ahora todo tenía sentido, Nami adoraba el dinero eso sí, pero robaba únicamente para salvar su pueblo, en donde había nacido, en donde se había criado, y donde la habían visto crecer. Arlong se lo había quitado todo, absolutamente todo, y se había visto obligada a trabajar para él para pagar la deuda.

Así que, cuando Luffy apareció de la nada y dijo "Vamos" no tuve más remedio que asentir y seguirle, no sólo porque me lo ordenara mi capitán, sino porque quería salvar a mi nakama pelirroja.


	4. Chapter 4

Vale, ya estoy aquí de nuevo, no me tiréis más tomates U_U' Que conste, no iba a escribir nada hasta el 12 de Junio que es cuando termino los exámenes, pero el cuatro hice el examen más difícil de todos y me salió muy bien así que estaba tan contenta que decidí terminar con esto :)

Este capítulo no lo tenía planeado, pero como el anterior me supo a poco y estaba un tanto decepcionada conmigo misma, decidí incluirlo y me alegra haberlo hecho, porque creo que me ha salido bien (por una vez, ¡sí!) Eso sí, la batalla Hachi vs. Zoro me ha salido un tanto larga, pero es porque adoro a Hachi, es muy adorable ^^

Y ahora, vamos a por los agradecimientos, que son bastantes :)

**Yaikaya! **espero que te estén saliendo genial los exámenes, porque es lo que te mereces. Ya sabes, esta historia la empezaste tú y espero que sigas disfrutando con ella como yo lo hago contigo. Muchísimas gracias por todo.

**Childerika! **no pasa nada, me asusté mucho cuando lo vi, no te lo voy a negar, además las faltas de ortografía pueden pasarle a cualquiera, así que si ves alguna, por favor dímelo :S Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo, eres genial.

**Izarbe! **eres genial, como siempre y gracias por darme todo tu apoyo como lo haces ^^

**Amitew! **Una vez más te lo digo: ¡One Piece es absolutamente inmejorable! Jajajaja muchos besos, y gracias por el review, me subió mucho el ánimo ;)

**Hessefan-sama! **Me hacen muchísima ilusión tus reviews bíblicos, esta vez he puesto mucho cuidado para que no hacerte llevar otra decepción (y por ende, a mí) así que muchas gracias por todo, eres de lo mejor que exite (PD: ¡quiero leer "Guardián de tu alegría" ya!) XD

Bueno, pues eso, suerte con los exámenes, y que estoos sirva de incentivo para seguir estudiando ^^

¡Muchos besos a todas!

**Disclaimer: **One Piece no me pertenece, pertenece a Oda-sensei como todos sabemos.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>ARLONG PARK<span>_**

_Como cabía esperar, irrumpimos en Arlong Park sin esperar invitación ninguna. Nuestro Capitán abrió un enorme boquete en la pared de la guarida y preguntó por Arlong. Sonreí, aquello iba a ser bastante interesante, lo malo eran los ciudadanos del pueblo que estaban con nosotros en la entrada, esperando pasar. Serían toda una molestia si estuvieran luchando con nosotros y se les veía bastante animados a hacerlo, con escopetas, arpones y cuchillos varios. Cómo si eso sirviera de algo… _

_Eché un vistazo y no parecía que hubiera ningún espadachín por la zona, así que seguramente acabarían todos muertos si se enfrentaban a los tritones y claro, con cadáveres en el suelo no puedo pelear con libertad. Además, sería todo un fastidio si Nami se enteraba que los ciudadanos por los que tanto había luchado, los habían matado los tritones sin que nosotros hiciéramos nada por evitarlo, así que mejor prevenir futuros desastres._

_-¿Aniki? –me preguntó Johnny-. ¿Lucharás?_

_-Eso está bastante claro –rocé la empuñadura de mis espadas con la punta de los dedos como siempre hacía antes de empezar una batalla-. ¿Os ocupáis de ellos?_

_Señalé a los habitantes que miraban boquiabiertos cómo el Capitán le daba un puñetazo a Arlong (bah, todos sabíamos que así iba a empezar la pelea, no era nada extraño en Luffy)._

_-¿Os encargáis de ellos, verdad? –repetí ya que se veían tan impresionados con el puñetazo de Luffy que apenas podían articular palabra._

_-¿Eh? ¡Por supuesto, Aniki! Cuenta con nosotros._

_Perfecto, no había más que hablar._

oooooooo

Maldito rubio, había podido actuar antes de que yo me diera cuenta que estaban amenazando contra mi Capitán. Tenía que haber estado mucho más atento al loco de Luffy pero era bueno saber que también podía contar con el Cejas para cuidar de él. De algo tendría que servir.

Tal y como me había imaginado, el chico no peleaba tan mal, se había deshecho de tres o cuatro tritones con un par de rápidas patadas, hasta a mí me había costado ver su movimiento.

Vaya y ahora ambos pierden el tiempo hablando, ¿es que nadie de aquí iba a pelear en serio? Al menos Usopp se había tragado parte de su miedo (aunque aún le temblaban un poco la voz y las rodillas) y se había unido a la fiesta sin demora. Supuse que era mi turno.

-A ti te faltan agallas –le comenté a Usoop acercándome por su espalda.

En ese momento, el tío de los ocho brazos me reconoció (por fin) y ya le informaron que me llamaba Roronoa Zoro. Je, parecía algo enfadado… estupendo, a lo mejor mis espadas tendrían el gusto de probar su sangre. No podía esperar. Vaya, ya se han dado cuenta de que Usopp estaba vivo y por ende, que Nami les había traicionado, eso había sido muy rápido (o muy lento porque Usopp estaba ahí de pie los últimos cinco minutos y no se habían enterado). Y aquello hizo que Usopp empezara a temblar de miedo de nuevo.

Uff, qué pesado el tritón este con el discurso de que "los humanos éramos inferiores". Ya me estaba cansando con todo aquel asunto de que le debíamos obediencia y respeto a aquellos extraños hombres-pez, ya veríamos quién acataba las órdenes de quién.

Total, estaban tan cabreados con el estropicio que habíamos causado (os recuerdo que fue Luffy, pero bueno, yo también me cargué a una docena de tritones así que me incluía) que llamaron a un tal "Mohmoo" que resultó un monstruo marino con forma de vaca y parecía tenerle un poco de miedo a mis nakamas, (a saber qué había hecho Luffy esta vez).

Y hablando de Luffy, por lo que se veía estaba más loco de lo que parecía porque había metido sus propios pies en el suelo y había cogido el toro por los cuernos (en este caso, la vaca… bueno, vosotros ya sabéis lo que digo).

Aquello hizo que me asustara de verdad.

-Corre, rápido –le advertí a Sanji empujándole lejos de ahí.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pretende hacer? –me preguntó él con los ojos como platos.

¿A quién se le ocurría perder el tiempo con preguntas tontas?

-No lo sé, pero no va a ser nada agradable.

Tal y como había predicho, Luffy empezó a girar sobre sí mismo golpeando al resto de tritones que aún seguía en pie con el monstruo marino, enviándolo al fondo del océano. No había nadie más loco que él.

Perfecto, y ahora no se podía mover, ¿cómo iba a conseguir luchar contra Arlong si era incapaz de dar un maldito paso? Encima, el pulpo lo había embadurnado de tinta negra. Mal íbamos, mi Capitán ni veía ni se podía mover, para lo único que servía en el momento era para gritar obviedades tales como "¡NO PUEDO VER!"

Vaya, el chico rubio me había vuelto a sorprender, estaba yo tranquilamente riéndome de la situación de Luffy que no me había dado cuenta que el pulpo se acercaba a él con un trozo de pared y antes de que me pusiera en guardia, Sanji había protegido a Luffy con una descomunal patada que había partido en dos el muro.

-Al parecer, terminé teniendo a un completo idiota como capitán –me comentó el cocinero aún con el cigarrillo en la boca.

-Pienso igual –después de todo, lo mínimo que podía hacer era darle la razón ¿no?

Bueno, basta de mirar pasivamente cómo trascurrían los acontecimientos, era hora de pasar a la acción.

Ya lo había decidido, empezaría con el pulpo.

Intentó aplastarme contra el cemento pero con un salto esquivé rápidamente su ataque. Recuerdo que en ese momento pensé que aquello sería rápido, acabaría con él y podría ayudar a Luffy en su batalla contra Arlong.

-Roronoa Zoro, ¿cómo te atreviste a engañarme? Y encima derrotaste a mis nakamas, jamás te lo perdonaré.

-No me importa, -le comenté con sorna-. Tu razón para quererme muerto, no me importa –en ese momento, le planté una de mis espadas y la saqué de su funda poco a poco, para darle más énfasis a mis palabras-. Verás, la situación ha cambiado. No sois vosotros quien quiere derrotarnos. Somos nosotros quienes queremos derrotaros.

Pero no me lo puso fácil, no, para nada. Y encima tenía que derrotarle a contrarreloj porque en un momento de despiste, Arlong cogió a Luffy (con el suelo incluido) y lo lanzó al agua. Rápidamente y como cabía esperar, Sanji corrió a salvarle pero yo se lo impedí en el último momento. No me lo reprochéis, yo hubiera saltado al agua antes que nadie, pero, tal y como le dije al Cejas, los tritones tienen ventaja bajo el agua por lo que ninguno de los dos hubiera tenido la más mínima posibilidad lanzándose tras él.

La única manera de salvar a Luffy era derrotándolos antes de que se agotara el tiempo.

-"Aguanta, Luffy. Aguanta" –pensé tras lanzarme sobre Hachi.

También debo admitir que lo primero que hice tras el primer ataque fue… eh… cortarle el pelo. Sí, dos de los cinco pinchos que adornaba su cabeza fueron eliminados por mi espada. Parecía que estuviera a punto de explotar de rabia y así, sin previo aviso, se tranquilizó. A la mierda mi plan de cabrearle tanto que no pensara lo que hacía.

-¡Maldito pulpo! –me lancé de nuevo sobre él y al menos conseguí abrirle una brecha en aquel sol que tenía en la frente.

Por el rabillo del ojo, observé que el cocinero ya había empezado su lucha con el segundo tritón que quedaba en pie, pero me estaba empezando a preocupar. No había tiempo para tonterías. Si aquello seguía así, Luffy se ahogaría.

Maldita sea, aquel pulpo estaba jugando conmigo, se veía de lejos. Lo único que quería hacer era perder el tiempo para que Luffy se quedara sin oxígeno, pero si esquivaba mis ataques, poco podía hacer yo… No, Zoro, no. No pienses más en ello. Derrótale y salva a Luffy. Derrótale. Salva a Luffy. Derrótale. Salva a Luffy… ¡Derrota al pulpo ya!

-Roronoa Zoro, ¿te puedo preguntar una cosa? –me dijo desde lo alto de un pilar-. ¿Si usas el Santouryuu, ¿por qué sólo tienes una espada?

-Porque a ti se te puede derrotar con una única espada-. "Si dejaras de moverte tanto, maldita sea".

Era horrible, estaba perdiendo fuerza, mis heridas de la batalla contra Mihakw se estaban volviendo a abrir y notaba cómo me subía poco a poco la fiebre, y mi rabia no dejaba de aumentar al escuchar que el pulpo este estaba bromeando con que ningún espadachín del mundo le podía derrotar jamás. Iba de mal en peor, de hecho, durante un momento perdí la conciencia, no supe lo que sucedió pero en mi delirio escuché la voz de Sanji "ya me parecía raro, con una herida como esa ¿cómo podías seguir en pie?"

Débil.

Me había dicho débil.

Aquel estúpido cocinero pervertido había tenido el descaro de decirme débil, aquel rubio que perdía la cabeza al ver una chica guapa, que enloquecía por una mirada femenina, que se emocionaba tan sólo por rozar la mano de Nami.

¿Y lo iba a consentir? No, por supuesto que no. Así que, haciendo un supremo esfuerzo, me puse en pie lentamente, encarándome a Hachi que por lo que se veía luchaba con seis espadas, dispuesto a pelear hasta la muerte por mi Capitán y por mi orgullo de espadachín.

-"¿Débil? ¿Yo? Je, ya veremos quién es el débil aquí".

-Que te quede una cosa clara, pulpo –intentaba que la voz no me saliera entrecortada por el esfuerzo y lo conseguí con creces-, hay alguien al que debo volver a ver, pero para eso debo… defender mi vida a toda costa.

Pero, ¿cómo? Había perdido dos de mis espadas (y todavía no lo había superado del todo), él tenía seis. Seis contra una. Sería realmente jodido, sobre todo cuando lo que quería era demostrarle que no había manera de mejorar mi Santouryuu.

Porque debía recuperar el orgullo que había perdido con Mihakw.

Por lo tanto, con un grito les pedí a Johnny y Yosaku que me prestaran sus espadas. Respondieron de inmediato, como siempre. No las miré al cogerlas, pero supe al instante que la espada que tenía a mi derecha era la de Johnny, pesaba apenas unos gramos más pero estaba más afilada que la que tenía en la mano derecha, mucho más usada y desequilibrada.

No lucharía muy cómodo pero bastaría para derrotarle.

Las espadas venían de todos los flancos inimaginables, pero yo las veía a todas al mismo tiempo, sabía dónde estaban en cada momento y tras unos pocos segundos, comprendí que Hachi tenía seis espadas, pero hacía el mismo movimiento con ellas, una y otra vez, por lo que me fue muy fácil encontrar un punto débil y actuar.

Le di. Le hice un corte en el pecho muy parecido al que yo tenía en ese momento.

Pero no era suficiente para derrotarle.

Estaba muy cansado, las piernas apenas podían sostenerme en pie, el aire se me hacía pesado y estaba seguro que estaba viendo alucinaciones porque los colores se entremezclaban ante mí como cuando las horas verdes del verano se mezclan con las del otoño. Me costaba respirar, tenía la sensación que el aire no llegaba a los pulmones y los brazos me parecían de plomo. Apenas podía con la espada que tenía en mi boca.

Aunque eso no tenía importancia. Porque hasta que no me convirtiera en el mejor espadachín del mundo, no iba a parar.

Se lo había jurado a ella.

Y mi Capitán estaba en peligro.

No recuerdo bien qué ocurrió los momentos siguientes, la fiebre me estaba consumiendo, pero sí recuerdo haberle dicho algo, que me atacara, me diera de lleno en la herida y que me lanzara por los aires. Mi oportunidad, aquello era lo único que podía salvarme: atacarle desde arriba tan rápido que no se lo esperara.

Y así lo hice.

Pero tampoco era suficiente.

Un último esfuerzo, era lo único que necesitaba, lo sabía, había conseguido cabrearle que había sido mi plan inicial desde el principio, no importaba que la gravedad de aquella herida hiciera perder el conocimiento a una persona normal, yo tenía que ser "algo más" si debía derrotar a Mihakw, si quería derrotar a cualquiera que se cruzara por mi camino. Si quería cumplir mi sueño.

Me mantuve firme, en pie, con únicamente ese pensamiento en la cabeza. Inspiré. Me preparé. Ataqué. Rompí sus espadas en dos. Le derroté.

Espiré.

A partir de ahí, todo se volvió confuso. El silencio, el viento en mi piel, el sonido de las hojas de metal al caer, la sensación de paz. Luffy. Aún debía ir a por Luffy. Estaba en peligro, debía salvarle, era mi obligación. Recuerdo que Sanji apareció de la nada por mi izquierda y empezó a dar patadas al tritón que quedaba.

-Si entras en esa condición al mar, morirás –me advirtió al ver mi ademán de acercarme al agua.

-¡Cierra la boca! –casi no podía respirar, calculaba que tenía apenas treinta segundos para entrar, coger a Luffy y volver a la superficie. Pero… -él también está en su límite. No hay tiempo para esperar a que tu pelea termine.

-Sí, lo entiendo –menos mal, al fin entendía mi postura. Ya podría ir a salvarle-. Sé que se le está acabando el tiempo, pero por eso intento detenerte, así que cierra la boca tú también.

Él sonrió durante un segundo y con el único ojo gris que tenía descubierto, me miró divertido, se quitó la chaqueta y se tiró al agua.

Me quedé tan sorprendido que parpadeé un par de veces para saber si lo que estaba viendo era otra alucinación producida por el cansancio y las heridas, pero no. El tío se había tirado al agua sabiendo que aquel tritón se iba a lanzar tras él a la velocidad del rayo, ¿por qué habría hecho eso? ¿Es que quería suicidarse? No conseguiría nada si actuaba de ese modo, rápido tenía que ir a ayudarle, ¡venga Zoro! ¡Muévete!

Pero mi mente estaba en blanco en ese momento. De repente, había comprendido que Sanji no sólo había ido a salvar a Luffy sino que también me había salvado a mí, me había salvado de una muerte casi segura. Pero, ¿por qué era tan inconsciente? ¿Por qué hacía esas cosas sin pensarlo ni un segundo? Apenas nos había conocido hacía una semana y estaba luchando por todos nosotros, por salvarnos, por ayudarnos. Pensándolo fríamente, Sanji había hecho mucho más por Luffy aquel día que yo en todo el tiempo que estaba con él e incluso había salvado su vida unas tres veces desde que estábamos ahí. ¿Y yo? ¿Qué había hecho? Me había quedado ahí parado como una estatua mientras la vida de mi Capitán pendía de un hilo una y otra vez, sin mover un maldito músculo. Lo único que había conseguido era derrotar a un maldito pulpo sólo por el placer de vencerle, sin pensar que aquello acabaría con mis fuerzas.

Je, estaba tan acostumbrado a trabajar en solitario que se me hacía raro pensar que ahora estaba conviviendo con otras personas que se hacían llamar mis "nakamas" que lo darían absolutamente todo por mí, yo seguía enfrascado en conseguir mi sueño a toda costa. No me había dado cuenta hasta ese instante que debía de cambiar mi forma de trabajar, ahora tenía compañeros a los que proteger, con los que debía cooperar para conseguir lo que todos esperábamos: que Luffy llegara a ser el "Rey de los Piratas".

Bien, finalmente Sanji salía del agua, ya habría salvado a Luffy.

-¿Dónde está?

-Él está bien… al menos una parte de él –me contestó Sanji intentando recuperar la respiración.

-¿Cómo que una parte?

Miré el agua intentando ver algún rastro de Luffy, alguna pista que me indicara que él estaba vivo, pero en ese momento el tritón que había ido a por el cocinero, se había agarrado al borde de la piscina buscando aire, ¿pero los tritones no podían respirar bajo el agua? ¿Qué había podido hacer Sanji? Parecía muy cabreado, pero el rubio lo estaba todavía más, el tritón se había burlado de él por su ridícula caballerosidad.

Mal asunto.

El combate empezó con una batalla que mandó al tritón al suelo. Mis ojos no paraban de ir de un lado a otro, intentando retenerlo todo, intentando comprender qué ocurría, quién atacaba y quién defendía, pero aquello iba demasiado rápido, las patadas de Sanji tenían una velocidad sorprendente y el tritón ya no sabía cómo defenderse. Aquello no era nada comparado a la tonta pelea que estuvo envuelto con ese estúpido marine del pelo rosa en el "Baratie" esto estaba a otro nivel completamente distinto. El chico era un profesional de la lucha, eso estaba claro.

Y al ver esa batalla me di cuenta que quería conocerle un poco mejor.

ooooooooo

-¿Te duele? –me preguntó Sanji tras tratarme las heridas.

-No –le contesté lo más secamente que pude, pero me supo a poco-. Te he dicho que no necesito ninguna ayuda.

-Y yo te he dicho que esto tiene que verlo un médico. Tiene mala pinta –le dio una calada a su cigarrillo y lo tiró lejos de ahí-. ¿Dónde está Nami?

-Creo que se ha ido a despedirse de su hermana –contesté apretando los dientes para no gritar de dolor cuando Sanji apretó las vendas-. Usoop y Luffy no sé dónde están.

La batalla había acabado hacía ya un par de horas, la multitud se había dispersado tras ver a Luffy derrotar a Arlong con esfuerzo (y locura, mira que quitarle su propia dentadura) y sólo quedábamos nosotros dos en Arlong Park rodeados de tritones muertos por todas partes. Una escena muy pintoresca, sin duda.

Lo único bueno que había sacado de toda aquella historia era que había conseguido lo que más había ansiado: luchar contra la nariz de Arlong, había salido mal parado, sí, pero la batalla había sido épica. Aquél sería un recuerdo que me llevaría a la tumba. Después de todo, había sido divertido.

-Ya estás –me informó Sanji, encendiendo un nuevo cigarrillo.

-Vamos con los otros.

Intenté levantarme pero él me lo impidió con una patada a mi hombro.

-Tú no te mueves, idiota –me informó él haciendo caso omiso a mis gritos de protesta-. ¿Es que quieres que se te vuelvan a abrir las heridas?

Le miré enfadado al único ojo que tenía visible, pero él parecía impasible, llevándose el cigarrillo a los labios y mirando el horizonte que tenía ante sí.

Le intenté observar con más detenimiento, seguía descalzo, su ropa seguía un poco mojada de cuando se tiró al agua a salvar a Luffy se pegaba a su cuerpo, tenía la piel erizada por el frío y sus cabellos rubios se mecían al son del viento desordenadamente y reflejaban de vez en cuando algún rayo de sol que quedaba atrapado en ellos.

-¿Qué miras, idiota? –me preguntó de repente.

-Nada… sólo pensaba que peleas bastante bien. Me preguntaba cuánto tardaría en derrotarte –añadí para borrarle la sombra de esa sonrisa de orgullo que estaba empezando a aparecer.

-No tardarías ni dos segundos en caer.

-Me encantaría que lo intentaras.

-Y lo haré. No te preocupes que lo haré, pero deja de luchar por un tiempo. Deja al menos que esas heridas cicatricen.

-Eso es una pérdida de tiempo –me quejé apoyándome en una columna que quedaba en pie.

-Quizá a ti te parezca una pérdida de tiempo –repuso él mirándome a los ojos-. Pero no lo es.

Y así nos mantuvimos un par de largos segundos.

-¿Por qué te uniste a la tripulación? –pregunté de repente.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta, idiota?

-Curiosidad –contesté encogiéndome de hombros.

Sanji, de nuevo, tiró el cigarro lejos de él y puso sus manos tras la nuca.

-Yo qué sé: aventuras, chicas guapas, la insoportable insistencia de Luffy, fueron muchas cosas –suspiró mirando el atardecer-. Pero sobre todo fue porque el _All Blue._

-¿El mar ese que hay peces de todo tipo? –reí-. Sólo es una leyenda.

-No es una leyenda, lo sé. Lo siento aquí –me confesó tocándose el lado izquierdo del pecho-. Y yo debo encontrarlo. Es mi Destino, mi sueño.

Sonreí. Aquel chico podía parecer tener más de veinte años, pero seguía siendo un niño en el fondo.

Y, no sé por qué, pero aquello me gustó.

-Oye, ¿qué haces? –preguntó al ver que me levantaba y empezaba a andar hacia el pueblo.

-Ya me encuentro mejor… tenemos que ir a…

Durante un segundo, perdí el equilibrio y caí hacia un lado justo antes que Sanji me cogiera por un hombro y me pusiera en pie.

-¿Ves, idiota? Nunca me escuchas –y dicho esto, me ayudó a ir lentamente hacia el pueblo.

Nuevamente, se hizo el silencio entre nosotros. Sólo se podía oír nuestros pasos, nuestras respiraciones y el ululo de algún búho que había salido antes de tiempo de su escondite. Las personas normales hubieran utilizado ese silencio para hablar de sus gustos, aficiones o para decir simplemente un "llevémonos bien" pero ahí estábamos los dos, sin saber de qué hablar y sin tener mucho que decir tampoco.

-Necesitaríamos un médico en la tripulación –comentó él espontáneamente.

De nuevo tuve que sonreír, el cocinero me divertía mucho. Aquel viaje iba a ser interesante.

-Sí –contesté yo dándome cuenta de repente que su mano seguía encima de la mía.

* * *

><p>Y ya está, se terminó. ¡Wii, empiezan los momentos ZoSan! :)<p>

El siguente capítulo intentaré traerlo para finales de Junio, si no lo hago, ya sabéis lo que hacer, hacer huelga o algo así (?)


	5. Chapter 5

Vale, quien dice finales de Junio, también se puede considerar inicios de Julio... *recibe un tomate* vale, me he pasado, pero he estado liadísima: rollos con el Conservatorio, con la universidad, con los amigos, con la maldita escena M que tardé en hacerla día y medio etc, etc, etc. En principio, este capítulo iba a ser algo más largo, pero tardaría más tiempo en hacerlo y no quiero que me odiéis más T_T

Como supondréis, este capítulo está basado en la saga de Longtown que lamentablemente tiene siete capítulos así que poco más he podido hacer. Me he basado en entre el capítulo 48 y 49, cuando Zoro conoce a Tashigi (que por cierto, me encanta). Siempre me ha fascinado el cambio que tiene desde el primer encuentro (cuando está flipando en colores) y el segundo (que ya aparece más tranquilo, como si no le afectara). Bueno pues esto es lo que ha surgido de mi imaginación XD

En fin, dedicatorias' time!

**Chidelika**! me da mucha rabia no poder hablar contigo en persona ya que siempre envías en anónimo, pero qué se le va a hacer. Sí, empiezan los momentos ZoSan, este capítulo de hecho está lleno hasta arriba de estos momentos, espero no decepcionarte. Un beso.

**Hessefan! **¿te he dicho ya que me encanta cada punto, cada coma, cada palabra de tus fics? ¿te lo he dicho ya? Es que no estoy muy segura de ello XD Gracias por gastar un poco de tu precioso tiempo conmigo, lo valoro muchísimo.

**Guest! **como ves no lo he subido en Junio, pero algo es algo, ¿no?

**Yaikaya! **Dios, cielo, tienes más paciencia conmigo que el santo Job y ya es decir xD Te adoro y lo sabes.

¡Muchos besos a todas!

**Disclaimer: **One Piece no me pertenece, pertenece a Oda-sensei a quien todos idolatramos.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Longtown<span>_**

_—__¡Luffy, aquí hay personas que quieren verte__!_

_—¿Qué? Nami, ¿quién quiere…? ¡Ah, chicas! Hace mucho que no sé nada de vosotras, creía que me habíais olvidado._

_—Ah, no, Luffy. La otra vez hablaron conmigo, pero se me olvidó comentártelo._

_—Y conmigo, pero no les dirigí la palabra._

_—¿Eh? ¿Por qué preferíais hablar con Usopp o con Zoro antes que conmigo? Sois muy crueles…_

_—Pero Luffy, tú estabas combatiendo contra Arlong, no podías atender a estas preciosas señoritas. Decidme, ¿queréis agua, té helado, limonada? Yo puedo preparar cualquier cosa para vosotras, estoy a vuestra plena disposición…_

_—Ah, sí, Arlong. Se llevó una buena paliza, jajaja… ¡ey, Sanji que yo también tengo hambre!_

_—Tú a callar._

_—Oye… puedo ver una isla._

_—¿En serio, Zoro? ¿Qué isla es esa?_

_—Ya hablamos de eso el otro día, te lo mostré en mis mapas. Ésa es la isla donde está Longtown, donde…._

_—…nació y murió el Pirata Roger… Jajajaja, pues vayamos directos a ella, seguro que hay mil aventuras que nos están esperando. Me despido, chicas, que tengo que atracar. ¡Hasta otra!_

oooooooo

Después de más de tres horas en encontrar un lugar en el puerto, de aclararnos para conseguir atracar correctamente y tras una reprimenda por parte de Nami ("¡tenéis que ser más rápidos al arriar las velas!" "¡Luffy con el timón no se juega!" "¿Quieres ayudarnos de una maldita vez, Zoro?" "Deja de decir qué guapa que soy cuando me enfado y haz algo útil, Sanji" "A este ritmo, no llegaremos nunca a Grand Line"...), finalmente pisamos tierra.

Acordamos separarnos para administrar mejor el tiempo. Luffy se fue directo a la plataforma donde fue ajusticiado Roger, Usopp tenía que ver no sé qué de unos cachivaches extraños, el espadachín idiota tenía que comprar unas cosas… aunque no sabía cómo lo haría sin dinero. Intenté convencer a mi preciosa pelirroja que viniera conmigo para comprar provisiones (juntos, del brazo, mientras charlábamos de cuántos hijos queríamos tener) pero se rehusó de inmediato. En cierto sentido, era bueno que Nami no me acompañara, así podría mirar a las guapas señoritas que paseaban por las calles con total tranquilidad, aunque… bien pensado, me encantaría ver a mi pelirroja celosa. Oh, eso sería sencillamente maravilloso.

Pero qué chicas había en esa ciudad, estaba llena de preciosas princesas. Había dos rubias que me robaron el corazón con una hermosa sonrisa, una morenaza que no me quitaba el ojo de encima y una peliverde con ojos azulados cuya belleza me dejó sin respiración. Apenas tenía ojos para mirarlas a todas, no sabía cuál elegir primero…

Mientras andaba, giré la cabeza hacia la izquierda y vi una preciosa chica con el pelo negro, vestida de rosa y blanco, con un sombrero de ala ancha como único adorno. Su mirada oscura me perseguía y con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa me invitó a acercarme. Por supuesto, acepté. Ya había encontrado mi plato principal.

Lamentablemente, no pude estar mucho tiempo con esta preciosa señorita, no paró en ningún momento de preguntarme sobre mi viaje, cómo había llegado hasta ahí y cuáles eran mis planes. Ni siquiera me dejó alabar su extraordinaria belleza como era debido (Una cita. Ella y yo solos, a la luz de las velas, flores, champán y un suculento _carnard a l'orange _preparado por mí). Hubiera sido una velada fantástica, lástima que se fuera tan rápido. Ni siquiera supe su nombre.*

Seguí paseando por la cuidad, por aquellas grandes avenidas conectadas unas con otras a través de oscuros callejones a los que no llegaba la luz del Sol. La ciudad estaba llena de preciosas jovencitas ávidas de un poco amor _a la Sanji_, me acerqué a un par de ellas pero me echaron con cartas destempladas. Visité un par de restaurantes, observando la presentación exquisita de sus comidas, maravillándome con el olor de los platos que salían de la cocina. Echaba de menos aquel olor, me recordaba a casa, a mi hogar flotante, pero me obligué a mí mismo a no caer en la nostalgia. Estaba empezando a vivir mi sueño, a enfrentarme a nuevos retos, a sentir la emoción de la aventura… era afortunado por haber llegado hasta ahí y eso era todo lo que tenía que recordar.

Pasé por un par de tiendas a comprar provisiones: me gustaba el pescado que vendían, se veía fresco y del día, y me gustaba bastante el aspecto que presentaban las legumbres, pero la verdura fue un problema, apenas había variedad y me costó lo que no está dicho encontrar un par de lechugas aceptables. Para ser una ciudad donde los barcos se reabastecían para ir al Grand Line, dejaba bastante que desear. Por suerte, la fruta estaba pasable y era barata, esperaba no encontrarme con ninguna sorpresa cuando abriera los suculentos higos que había comprado a muy buen precio. También compré varios kilos de carne (había que alimentar a Luffy), especias y sal.

Miré todas las bolsas que había comprado, calculé que podía durarnos una semana como mucho. Suspiré, tendría que comprar más víveres, sobre todo porque no estábamos acercando a _Reverse Mountain_ y, si teníamos mucha suerte y pasábamos, no teníamos ni idea de qué nos podíamos encontrar después, si una isla o miles de millas de océano interminable. Era mejor prevenir que curar.

De lejos me pareció ver una cara conocida y conforme me iba aproximando me di cuenta con fastidio que en efecto se trataba de _él._ No quería cruzarme con su cara después del día tan bonito que había tenido… bueno, al menos tendría que ayudarme a llevar las cosas al barco.

—Ey, marimo… —el idiota se volvió asustado y con un gesto me indicó que me callara. Parecía muy alterado, eso me hizo rectificar—. Zoro, no hagas más el imbécil que todos sabemos que se te da de lujo, y ayúdame a llevar todas esas bolsas al bar…

Sin dejar que yo acabara la frase, me cogió del brazo y me arrastró hasta uno de los callejones más oscuro. Antes de que yo protestara, me tapó la boca y me aplastó contra la pared.

—Shh… calla —estábamos tan cerca que podía respirar su aliento y sentir todo su cuerpo sobre el mío. Me quedé completamente petrificado, estaba tan sorprendido que por un momento ni hice ademán de separarme de él. Le miré a los ojos, parecía completamente trastocado, mirando a su alrededor como si hubiera un enemigo cerca.

—Marimo, ¿qué estás haciendo? —dije tras quitármelo de encima.

—Marines. Me han visto. He estado con ellos… Me está buscando.

—¿Quién?

—Ella.

Le miré extrañado, no era normal que Zoro tuviera un comportamiento tan irracional. Siempre lo había visto con la cabeza fría, tomando las decisiones oportunas en el momento apropiado. Y que una persona tan tranquila como él estuviera tan confundido, significaba que algo muy grave había ocurrido.

—¿Quién es ella?

—Nadie —Zoro miró a los lados de nuevo. Se pasó las manos por el pelo y se volvió hacia mí, nervioso—. No es nadie, no preguntes.

—Pues si no es nadie, podremos irnos tranquilamente, ¿no?

Si las miradas matasen, yo hubiera caído fulminado en ese preciso instante.

—No podemos.

—Marimo, tranquilo. Los Marines aún no nos conocen, no va a haber ningún problema.

Zoro asintió muy despacio, aún no muy convencido pero empezando a comprender lo que quería decirle. Ambos salimos y a paso ligero, volvimos al barco. Mientras caminaba junto al espadachín me di cuenta que le había llamado "marimo" varias veces y él no se había inmutado. Ni siquiera me había dicho nada al respecto ("no me llames así o te las verás con mi acero" y diversas variables que iba improvisando desde que yo me inventé ese fantástico mote) y eso sólo me confirmó que le tenía que ocurrir algo. Algo que, si no iba desencaminado, tenía que ver con "ella". Vaya, una mujer en la vida de Zoro, la verdad es que no me lo imaginaba, no creía que ninguna chica pudiera aguantar nunca ese semblante seco y distante... aunque no sabía por qué se había acercado tanto a mí momentos antes. Debía estar muy preocupado por algún asunto de gravedad.

De todos modos, no me pensaba apiadar de él. Las bolsas pesaban como plomo y ya me estaba empezando a cansar que las llevara yo solo, así que le di las más grandes e hice oídos sordos de sus molestas protestas.

Llegamos al barco en menos de un suspiro ya que habíamos escogido un paso bastante ligero y, una vez allí, Zoro pudo respirar tranquilo, parecía que había aguantado la respiración hasta que llegamos a la cocina. Dejó las bolsas encima de la mesa y se sentó.

—Bueno, ya está bien, ¿qué te ocurre? Y no me vengas con tonterías.

—Nada —me respondió secamente.

—Joder, marimo —suspiré cogiendo la primera bolsa—, somos nakamas, entre nosotros no hay secretos.

Zoro se quedó en suspenso unos segundos y en el tiempo que dispuse todo el tomate de conserva en los armarios de tal manera que no se volcara ninguno al hacer un movimiento brusco, él respiró un par de veces antes de hablar.

—Yo… cuando era pequeño… estaba en un dojo.

—Ajam —comenté distraídamente mientras ponía el poco pescado que había comprado en sal— la verdad se me hace difícil imaginarte de pequeño, tan dulce y adorable, no como ahora que eres un…

—¿Me quieres dejar hablar? —refunfuñó él— Ya se me hace suficientemente difícil.

—Coño, marimo, no me toques los huevos —le quité la docena que había comprado y la guardé en el frigorífico— con la comida no se juega.

—Me voy —decidió levantándose de la silla. Con cuatro rápidas zancadas, me puse a su altura y le bloqueé el paso.

—Lo siento —me disculpé con una sarcástica sonrisa que él por supuesto no entendió—. Vamos, ayúdame con la compra y sigue contándome tu maravillosa historia.

Al menos, si no sacaba en claro nada, tendría la mitad del trabajo hecho.

—Estaba en un dojo… —prosiguió él alcanzándome las zanahorias— siempre me esforzaba al máximo, entrenaba todos los días, intentando sacar lo mejor de mí a cada segundo, intentando alcanzarla… a ella.

—Tu chica misteriosa.

—Sí. Kuina —creo que ésa fue la primera vez que vi a Zoro sonreír, aunque era una sonrisa triste, un tanto forzada por otro lado—. Kuina era… perfecta. Combatía incluso con los chicos mayores del dojo, siempre, siempre, siempre ganaba y apenas tenía diez años.

Asentí tenuemente para que supiera que lo estaba escuchando.

—Combatimos un par de veces —continuó él pasándome la mantequilla—, hablábamos poco pero ella se convirtió en… mi ídolo. Ella lo era todo para mí.

—¿Enamorado?

—¿Cómo dices?

—Que si estabas enamorado, marimo… —él me miró sin comprender absolutamente nada—. Ya sabes, ese sentimiento que hace que te palpite el corazón, que te suden las manos, que no te salga la voz cuando intentes hablar con ella.

Él pareció pensárselo seriamente un par de minutos que se me hicieron extrañamente eternos. Qué prudente era este hombre, por el amor del cielo.

—No —sentenció finalmente—. Estaba muy obsesionado por ser tan bueno como ella, pero no creo que estuviera enamorado —suspiró—. La última vez que combatimos, me derrotó, me dejó completamente por los suelos. Pero… juramos que ambos nos convertiríamos en los mejores espadachines del mundo, volveríamos a combatir.

—Y por eso quieres convertirte en el mejor espadachín del mundo —cerré la puerta de la nevera. Ya estaba todo debidamente colocado.

—Eso es.

—¿Y te acabas de cruzar con ella en la ciudad? —claro, por eso estaba tan alterado. Zoro era un hombre de honor y si se cruzaba con ella antes de que cumpliera su promesa, no se lo perdonaría nunca.

—No —me dio la espalda y con los dedos rozó la espada blanca que tenía colgada de su cinto. La única que le quedaba—. Ella… ella murió.

Un silencio tenso se podía respirar en la habitación. Yo no sabía muy bien qué decir, pero él tampoco parecía muy seguro, así que opté a seguir la palabrería que utilizaba la gente al encontrarse con esta situación.

—Lo siento mucho.

Zoro siguió con su mutismo, parecía que se había encerrado en sus pensamientos y en sus reflexiones, como si yo no me encontrara ahí. Esperé a que dijera algo, cualquier cosa, pero parecía inmerso en el pasado, en sus propios recuerdos.

—Y si no era Kuina, ¿quién era la que te estaba buscando? —pregunté en un intento que volviera a la realidad.

—Una marine. Se parecía mucho a ella. Son como dos gotas de agua —me contestó secamente, sentándose en la silla que había dejado vacía y volviendo a sumergirse en su mente.

Apreté los puños con fuerza. Odiaba esa clase de gente, odiaba que las personas no fueran capaces de sacar lo que sentían y de hablar de sus problemas, odiaba que este tipo de personas se quedaran ahí sentadas, sin poder olvidar el pasado y seguir hacia delante.

—En ese caso, creo que tu sueño es muy estúpido —comenté sin pensar mientras me encendía un cigarrillo. El primero de la mañana. Me supo a gloria.

Ah, me encantaba esa mirada de desafío, había tanto odio en ella...

—¿Cómo dices? —rozó el mango de su katana, pero no la desenvainó… aún.

—Tranquilo, marimo —le sosegué con una mano en el hombro sentándome a su lado y echando la cabeza para atrás—, sólo decía que si te obligas a ti mismo a cumplir una antigua promesa, eso no es un sueño verdadero. Si tú deseas convertirte en el mejor espadachín, con promesa o sin ella… —levanté la cabeza— eso sí que es un sueño de verdad.

El espadachín idiota parecía todavía más idiota con esa cara de sorpresa y perplejidad. Me miraba fijamente, parecía evaluarme a través de esos ojos negros suyos. Los segundos pasaban, uno tras otro y ninguno apartó la mirada.

Y así, sin más, se levantó.

—¿A dónde vas, marimo?

—Necesito dos katanas para mi Santouryuu —cerró la puerta de un golpe pero aún así le pude oír gritar—: ¡Y no me llames así, cejas ridículas!

Me quedé a solas en el barco, con un cigarrillo en la mano y una sonrisa en los labios.

"Ése es el Roronoa que conozco" pensé antes de volver a cerrar los ojos y saborear mi cigarrillo.

* * *

><p>*Alvida versión 2.0 para quien no la recuerde XD<p>

Sí, lo sé, merezco la más cruel de todas las muertes, espero sinceramente estar un poco más inspirada para el próximo capítulo :S

¡Hasta otra!


End file.
